


The Cigar

by Fazntic05



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Bonding, Child Death, Dark, Dark Past, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, F/M, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Flashbacks, Forced Relationship, Forgiveness, Graphic Description, Horror, Hostage Situations, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Miscarriage, Older Man/Younger Woman, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Possessed Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Possessive Behavior, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Robot/Human Relationships, Slow Build, Stockholm Syndrome, Survival, Terminal Illnesses, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 40,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fazntic05/pseuds/Fazntic05
Summary: "You monster!!""Yes. I am a monster. I'm a fucking murderer trapped in a damn rotting bunny suit! If that's not a monster for ya, then I don't know what is..."When Evie Young and a team of Crime Scene Investigators go back to investigate a crime scene that could lead to an unsolved case of twelve children that went missing decades ago, they awaken something beyond belief and Evie is spared, but the creature wants its freedom. And it is going to get it. Whether Evie lives to tell the tale or not.(A mature story based on Scott Cawthon's videogame franchise, Five Nights at Freddy's).
Relationships: Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 84
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

Stepping into the old attraction building was like stepping into another world. The door collapsed off its long rotted hinges, hitting the tiled floor with a loud echoing slam. From the doorway, the inside of the building had incredibly dim lighting, due to the lack of sunlight getting into the building. The dim lighting with a large amount of gas gave the inside of the building sickening yellowish green tinge. The unclean air coming from inside the building was so unclean that if anyone was to breathe it, it can be incredibly damaging to almost all human functions especially the respiratory system. No words were spoken between the CSIs, only the heavy sounds of their breathing through their respirators. 

After a few quiet moments, one of them sighed and switched on his rechargeable heavy duty torch, a bright beam being shone into the inside of the building.   
“Alright, follow me and keep close,” he advised the others behind him. “We don’t need anyone getting lost in this place.”

The others around him began to switch theirs on too, before following his lead into the abandoned building.

“How the hell is this place still standing?” asks the youngest in the group, Nathan, who is only 25 years old. 

“It shouldn’t be, but this is in the part of town where no one bothers to demolish any of these buildings,” answers Evie as she observes her surroundings. 

The building was almost maze-like. Full with unending corridors that were so easy to get lost and around each corner was yet always another mysterious darkened corridor. The walls were once painted a dark grey with a fading black and white checkerboard wallpaper strip painted into the wall too. It was barely visible, covered with moss and with the walls already chipping themselves away. 

Evie and the other four CSIs walked slowly, taking time to let their torchlight beams to drink in the derelict building and what was remaining of it. The floor was no more than the same rock and dirt they usually stood on, checkerboard tiles chipping away along with the building’s walls. The surface is pitted, each mark the start of a story that will never be told. Remnants of shattered glass, wood, pipes, dirt, nails and trash caked the cold damp floor. The CSIs definitely made sure to wear heavy protective footwear to walk through such seas of ruin. 

“So the data files,” Francis started as he unavoidably stepped on multiple things. A cracked glass shard, broken wood planks, a broken metal part of machinery. “What did they want to find in them anyways?” 

“The old security guard reports. Maybe this place could somehow shed some light on what happened to those children back in the 80s,” explains John as he leads the group of CSIs through the broken building. “This place opened 37 years ago, but never took off the ground. So, the staff and Fazbear company just seemed to abandon this place altogether.” 

The corridors weren’t entirely empty. Some torn unidentifiable posters were still stuck to the rotting walls, a couple of empty metal shelves stood while some other shelves had been pushed over. The walls looked damp and the team noticed many areas of mold and fungi across the ceiling, walls and even floor. The place was utterly a mess, and a disgusting one at that. 

John glanced up and shone his light upwards. “Guys, one of the pipes is leaking gas.” The others turned their torchlights to look as well. 

“That’s got to be LPG, right?” Evie questioned. 

“Most likely,” replied Axel, “be careful around here, ‘stuff’s extremely flammable. Don’t go lighting matches any shit like that.”

“I thought this place was abandoned for two decades. What’s up with that? How come they kept the gas on but left the electricity off?” spoke Nathan, confused as he stepped closer to the molding wall and got a better look at the leaking pipes. The pipe was filthy, the poor piping most likely being the reason for the gas leak and how old the pipe was. It needed to be replaced. In fact, the entire attraction needed to be replaced. 

“I don’t know, probably forgot about it when they abandoned this place,” replies John. 

“I got a bad feeling that this might be some sort of setup,” Francis suddenly says. The others stop their investigation and turn towards him with questionable gazes. 

Everyone’s faces were difficult to see because of the face covers and the hoods of her white protection coveralls, but it was obvious to Francis they all wanted an elaboration of his words by how they had all turned towards him and even stopped looking about the ruin. He elaborates. 

“Like someone didn’t want anyone to get in here before the building gets demolished.” 

“Well that’s a bloody relief,” scoffs Axel before being the first one to turn and move on with the investigation. “Fuck, this place gives me the creeps.” 

“You and me both, Axe,” sighs Nathan as the group continues their trek through the abandoned building. 

The team of CSIs continue to make their way through the hundreds of corridors of the derelict attraction building, scanning their heavy torchlights around and looking around for anything somewhat out of the ordinary. So far, there had been nothing but a large unclean mess that had to tramp through and that leaking pipe that John had found. 

Evie had grown up only hearing tales about the Freddy’s Fazbear's Pizza restaurants. When younger, she made sure to avoid as many rumors about the company and restaurants as she could all at once. She had never been to any of the company’s restaurants; she hadn’t even been alive at the time, nor did she even know about the horror attraction that had been opened and abandoned 7 years ago. 

Evie always had a bad feeling about the place, especially when she accidentally heard the resurrected rumors around the people in her town of children that had gone missing at the restaurants. She remembered her shock at finding out that the rumors were true. Many years later after the incidents, all of sudden, the cases have been reopened and Evie couldn’t help but be intrigued now and feel the need to do something about it. It made her feel anxious, but that’s what also propelled her towards the case. 

There has always been something wrong with that Fazbear company, Evie thought to herself. The company had never made millions, but it was well-known for its ‘life-like’ animatronics, especially Freddy Fazbear. The first restaurant that opened during the early 80s reported a number of missing children and only lasted a few years before going out of business. There were some other places owned by Fazbear Entertainment, all that either went out of business too, or having incidents including the animatronics or even missing children reports that people became too suspicious of. Fazbear’s Fright was the last attraction built by the Fazbear Entertainment company before they went out of business completely and decided to abandon it for good. 

The group of CSIs found the large party room of the attraction building. And like the rest of the building, it was a complete mess. From outside the boarded windows, the shabby wood paneling and the peeling paint of the doors and walls, all looking abandoned and creepy enough to keep most people away. However behind the scary exterior, the interior was equally destroyed, if not worse.

Half of the dining party tables had been flipped over onto their sides, trash scattered around the floor. The only light source for the dank, dark building were the cracks within the roof and barricades over the windows. At the sound of footsteps, a couple of rats scatter across the floor, making one or two of the investigators jump and shiver.

“Fucking rats,” growls Nathan, disgusted. 

“I think you’ll find more than just rats in here, Nathan,” Evie says as she watches the rats disappear into a tiny crack in one of the building’s walls. There would be a large amount of insects covering every inch of this building, a fair amount of rats, and definitely maggots. Evie hated maggots the most. Disgusting creatures that produced like there was no tomorrow, lived in trash and were just overall revolting to her. 

As the CSIs spread out around the dining room, their own beams from their flashlights scan every corner of the room for anything of significance to their case or anything out of the ordinary. Nothing out of place was found, but after a couple minutes of quietly inspecting the area, Francis spoke up. 

“Where does this go?”

The others turned their attention toward Francis who was looking down an almost pitch black corridor which was boarded up with molding planks of old wood. Curious, the others joined his side and pointed their flashlights down the mysterious corridor. 

“'Dunno, maybe the bathrooms or kitchen?” suggested Axel with a shrug. 

“These corridors should lead to the office where the files should be,” John checked his device as he tracked the area with a few loud repetitive beeps. He turns to the other investigators behind him. “Not all of us need to go. Half of us will go to the office while the other half should scout out the building and look around.” 

Before anyone spoke up to object or comment on the new arrangements, John pointed to Nathan and Axel with a thickly-covered gloved finger. “You two come with me. Evie and Francis?” Evie and Francis silently nodded to the leader of the group, already knowing what to do, but John told them again anyway. “Look around for anything that looks interesting.” 

The two groups broke off then and there, going in two different directions. Axel uses his legs to kick down the wooden barriers blocking off the corridor and clear the way. John, Nathan and Axel then started their way down the almost pitch black corridor while Evie and Francis retreated back towards the large party dining room. 

John, Nathan and Axel cautiously wandered through the dark corridor shining their torches along the rotting walls, filthy floors and molding ceilings. John kept a keen eye on the pipes that were leaking gases as they led along the walls. The entire interior of this building had a sickly green tint, making the investigators feel slightly nauseous. Before exiting the corridor, Axel pointed his torchlight to the disgusting ceiling and spoke up. 

“Oi, this place has a ventilation system.”

John and Nathan turned their torches upwards also, looking at the much bigger pipes that ran through the ceiling. Nathan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he followed the vents with his torch up and down the hallway and watching where they led. Every room in the building. 

“Why is it so big in a horror attraction place? Someone could just crawl through there,” Nathan commented, astonished. 

Axel shrugged, “maybe for the actors to crawl through it and scare people or something.” 

John ushered the other two investigators forward towards the office which was right ahead. Nathan and Axel followed him into the office where Nathan quickly noticed that part of the ventilation system had led to the bottom corner of the office. John quickly found the computer which he attempted to turn on, only for it to remain black and shut down.

Nathan approached the vent in the corner of the office and knelt down next to it. He put his torch down and tried to pry and grab at the vent with his thick gloved hands. He yanked and pulled, hearing the vent groan in protest and exhaustion as he did so. There was a loud bang as Nathan ripped the vent from the wall, worn out screws flying at his face cover. The loud noise caught the attention of John and Axel as they looked over at him with judgmental expressions. 

“Sorry,” Nathan sheepishly said, now quietly and too carefully placing the vent seal gently on the floor. He picked up his bulky torch and began to shine it into the long squarish tunnel of the vent, grunting as it was filled completely with spider webs. 

“Can you turn it on?” John asked Axel as he settled in front of the computer and sorted out the old dusty keyboard and lifeless mouse. Axel bit the inside of his cheek but nodded as he took out a small device from within his protection coveralls, bringing it up to his face cover to look closer at it. It was a hard drive.

“Although, not in here because the electricity is shut off. We’ll need to go somewhere that actually has its electricity on,” Axel commented bluntly.

“Alright, we’ll take it back with us, connect it and get the files from there,” John agreed. 

“Yeah. I can take it apart, get the files, download them onto this hard drive and hopefully we’ll have some clues and insight into what happened to those kids.” 

John nodded. “So, do we need the wires?”

“Most likely. This thing is old as hell, most likely the stores don’t even sell its equipment anymore. 'Might as well take all its equipment, jot just the wires.”

“Hey guys,” spoke up Nathan, still standing by the vent. John and Axel turned to face him, slight annoyance written across their faces at hearing their youngest member bring up what they would think is nonsense. However, Nathan stood tensely, looking nervous as he kept glancing down to the vent. “There’s bloody hand prints in the vent.” 

This catches Axel’s and John’s full attention as John forgets all about the computer as he quickly approaches to kneel down in front of the vent and look inside as he shines his torch. Nathan had dusted away most of the spider webs within his reach and had removed enough to see what looked like an almost-faded bloody handprint. It looked to be adult-sized and male.

“It looks like it’s been here for quite a few years,” observed John as he shone his torch on the handprint and peered closer. “But why’s it in these vents?” John shone his torch further down the hallway of the vent and saw many more panicked and blurred-looking bloody handprints to follow through the barriers of cobwebs. “There’s so many. Whoever this was was crawling through the vents in a panic and was trying to get out of it as fast as possible.”

“Why?” Axel asked aloud, approaching the other two investigators. “Why would someone be trying to escape those vents in such a rush? This is just some dumb horror attraction.” 

Nathan spoke up, sounding like he was resisting the urge to scoff at the older man. “Because this obviously wasn’t part of the horror attraction. Something happened.” 

“I agree with only half of that statement,” John said, crawling out from within the vents and standing up before the other two investigators. “Something did happen. But I think whatever it was was part of the attraction, otherwise how could this just happen to a person?” When no one else spoke up, John continued with his analysis. “Something in the attraction attacked the person, and they were trying to escape through the vents from whoever it was.” 

There was more silence and Axel even tried to make himself busy by looking inside the vent to make his own observation as well and complaining under his breath about cobwebs and how he despised them. 

“Does anyone have a camera to snap a couple of photographs?” John asked as he turned and looked around the almost empty office. The metal desk had its paint long peeling off. There was a box near the door of plastic spare parts of older animatronics; masks, arms, props, and other body parts. John was about to reach out and pick up an empty bunny mask but immediately pulled away as soon as he saw a few cockroaches crawl around inside the box not even before touching the prop. 

There was a sigh from Axel as he finished looking in the vent and stood up. “Nah, Evie has it.” 

“Damn, we’ll have to come back for it when we regroup,” John said, disappointed. He moved back to the bulky old computer sitting on the desk and ushered Axel and Nathan over. “Nathan, come and take all of these wires. Axel, I need you to help me lift the computer.” 

Nathan unplugged all of the cobwebbed wires from between the wall and the computer and wrapped them up in a large tangle before stepping out of the office and glancing down the corridor when he thought he heard a noise. Apart from the grunting and heavy breaths of his fellow co workers, John and Axel, Nathan swore he heard some different noise from further down the corridor.

Quietly and cautiously, Nathan shifted the tangle of wires in his hands and lifted up his heavy worker torch to shine it down the corridor. He squinted and saw nothing through the heavy olive tinged fog caused by the leaking gas. Nathan was about to go back into the office when he heard a few squeaks that re-caught his attention as his head snapped back towards the corridor. 

A few rats scattered across the floor and disappeared beneath the wall on the opposite side of the corridor. Nathan eyed the wall skeptically, observing the plaster damage done by what looked like a water leakage through the wall. But this was no slight damage, the plaster damage spread out throughout a large space of the corridor’s wall. 

Now curious, Nathan approaches the plaster-damaged wall and with a handful of tangled old computer wires, begins to push on the wall. He knew he wasn’t supposed to do this and damage property, especially while doing a job, but something within him pulled him to do it. He was curious to find what caused this water leakage. He felt the urge to push against the wall. He just had to. 

The wall weakly begins to weakly push inwards as Nathan feels the cold damp plaster through his thick protection gloves. He begins to put more of his weight upon the squishy plastered wall until it begins to weakly crack and tear apart like soaked cardboard. As the wall broke inwards and grew into a large enough hole for Nathan to climb through, he found a small dark room that didn’t appear to even be on the blueprint map of the building. 

The small hidden room seemed to be empty except for a few old parts and broken rotting furniture, but it was what sat in the corner of the room that caught Nathan’s eye immediately. 

An animatronic.


	2. Chapter 2

Evie pressed a few buttons on her camera, taking a quick peek through her gallery of photographs that she had taken. She often liked to check them just in case one or two of them weren’t clear enough so she could retake them. So far, she had found no photographs that weren’t to her liking and was overall quite satisfied with them. She and Francis had found themselves back in the main large dining room full with overturned furniture and rubbish littered floor. 

Every now and then, Evie lifted her camera up and snapped a photograph of anything she thought to be interesting or would be useful to their investigation. She made sure to take photographs of the furniture, the corners of the room, down the halls and especially of the leaking pipes and slightly soaked through walls. 

“What a mess,” she heard Francis say aloud from the other side of the dining room after hearing the sound of him stepping on an old empty chip packet. Evie snapped another photo of her surroundings, frowning. 

“Isn’t it? A bit depressing this was their last restaurant after the whole company went out of business,” Evie sighed. 

Although she wasn’t a big fan of the Fazbear Entertainment company and what they did, she did pity them that this happened to be their last open restaurant before they didn’t have enough money, had multiple debts before going out of business for good. Fazbear Fright did awful financially. It didn’t have many visitors and only lasted a few months before being left like this. 

“My nephew used to love Freddy’s. My brother always took him there for his birthday and those were some of my nephew’s happiest days. His favourite was always Bonnie the Bunny. Heh, he still has a mini version of his guitar in his closet I’ve heard,” Francis said with a chuckle and a happy smile as he remembered some sweet memories of his. 

Evie only hummed as she scanned around the dining room with her large worker torch and started to make her way towards the bathrooms in the corner of the dining room. 

“I always wondered what happened to the animatronics. Whether they were sold, taken apart or just placed away somewhere,” Francis quietly said more to himself. “I don’t remember the Fazbear band being in this restaurant either.” Evie heard but only decided to change the subject. 

“Have you found anything?” she asked, turning around to look at the man who was not much older than her as he approached her after making one final loop around the large dining room. They had inspected the whole room and taken enough photos for evidence. Now there were the bathrooms. 

“Nothing here,” came Francis’ positive sounding reply. “Say, are you going to be taking a few weeks on leave?”

Evie smiled. “Yeah, I think this is my last shift for the week. Mark keeps pestering me about when we’re going to go on a vacation since we haven’t been on one since our honeymoon,” she felt a laugh build up in her throat. 

“Yeah, you deserve some time off, especially to spend some time with your husband. You’ve worked your butt off this year.” 

“Thanks. He almost threw a party when I finally told him I’ll take some leave.”

“Well, I hope it goes well.”

Evie thanked her older coworker again before she pushed open the door to the bathrooms and brought her camera up again and took another photo with a blinding flash.

Nathan almost yelled out in fright at seeing the old broken animatronic sitting in the corner behind a desk with only three legs. There was barely anything left of it but just a hollow husk of a long rotted suit. He had never gone to Freddy’s but he had seen a few pictures scattered across the internet. He remembered seeing a picture of four animatronics; a brown bear, a violet bunny, a yellow chicken, and a red fox. 

This animatronic had the tall ears of a rabbit but its suit colour wasn’t violet at all, not even close. Its suit was a sickly olive green, almost yellow, perfectly blending the animatronic with its abandoned surroundings. It only had a partial of its right ear which seemed to have been ripped off, and holes throughout its body that exposed its wirings and caging. The suit was as heavily damaged as was it aged with its whole body heavily worn and tattered. 

Upon kneeling down to get a closer look at the macabre-looking animatronic, Nathan glanced down at its feet to see that its legs had been stripped from mid-shin down, fully exposing its endoskeleton metal and wiring. There were red streaks in the groves of the feet and the ankles were covered in pink muscle-looking fibres. The animatronic's hands were heavily damaged as well, several of its finger joints from each hand missing their suit overlays and some fingers even missing their tips. Nathan peered closer at the biggest gaping hole in the animatronic’s chest, seeing multiple red streaks and small chunks tangled within wires and parts of the endoskeleton. 

Nathan furrowed his eyebrows at this as he scanned the robotic bunny further. The bunny had a wide, permanent grin stretching across its face, the material around its teeth had deteriorated and it had a brown squarish nose that had also mostly worn away. It had more red streaks running down its neck and its eyes were closed. Upon getting closer to the old broken robot, Nathan could smell this aroma that made him gag and grab for his mouth and nose in instinct to cover it. 

The suit smelled putrid, like something had died in it. 

“What the fuck,” Nathan muttered to himself, his eyes still glued to the macabre suit. What should he do? Tell the others? Leave it? Nathan supposed the others would find out about it anyway since they were searching this place. 

Why did the suit smell so dreadful though? It smelt as if something was rotting inside it. Thinking back to the chunks and red streaks Nathan remembered seeing through the large gap in the animatornic’s chest. Nathan leaned closer to the awful smelling suit, looking closer at the hole with intrigue. 

He could see some of the endoskeleton torso beneath the suit’s casing, which consisted of a few pairs of metal ribs, red with rust and stained dark red. There were several streaks drooping from the endoskeleton torso and small chunks of pink were caught between the ribs of the endoskeleton. What was this? Nathan wondered. Subconsciously, Nathan slowly reached a hand towards the large gap in the animatronic’s chest, to reach into the thing’s chest and further inspect what the red within the suit was. Nathan’s fingertips just scratched the remaining scruffs of stained yellow fur of the suit...

That’s when Nathan’s hand stopped. Or was stopped. 

Nathan’s eyes widened his arm’s sudden halt in movement and tugged at the force that stopped him. Whatever stopped him was wrapped around his wrist. It felt ice cold, but had scruffs of synthetic fur attached to it. Cold metal was digging through his skin, feeling the bones of his wrist. Nathan’s eyes looked down to his wrist and his heart plummeted. 

An olive-green hand was imprisoning his wrist. Suit-cased fingers enveloping around his entire skinny wrist, some missing their finger joint casings and some missing their fingertips altogether. Nathan’s widening eyes anxiously followed the tattered furred hand, following up a gaping arm with many red and blue wires sticking out to the well worn shoulder and finally, the haunting face of the animatronic. 

Nathan almost screamed. 

Its eyes were open, and they were terrifying. 

Its wearing-away eyelids were slightly drooping, but Nathan could see its eyes clearly. They looked to be set inside its head and were a pale grey colour. The eyes were large and like the rest of the suit, were deteriorated with barely visible red streaks within them. Its irises were black and a grayish-green colour, with glowing white pupils that drilled right back into Nathan’s. 

Hyperventilating, Nathan attempted to fling himself backwards, away from the macabre suit but he was too late. Like a spring that had been building up elastic force for too long, the animatronic’s other hand sprung out and caught Nathan’s neck in an unbreakable grip. Nathan choked and gasped as his hands shot up to the hand twice the size of his own that was wrapped around his throat, slowly beginning to squeeze tighter and tighter. Nathan struggled and choked, trying to detach the robot’s grip from his neck. 

“Pl...please…” Nathan pleaded, hoarsely, fighting for air. 

The creature was staring into Nathan’s sea-blue eyes, its grey ones swallowing up Nathan’s whole. Even though it was a robot, Nathan could still see mirth in the thing’s eyes as it watched him struggle. Its hand squeezed tighter. 

Nathan was crying now, hot tears rolling down his face as he was forced to look into those pale dead eyes that watched with pure amusement as it slowly drained the life from him. Nathan could hear his heart thumping loud in his ears and he could feel his lungs shrinking smaller and smaller. His body was weakening. After fighting for a minute longer, his body finally went limp. 

Silence. 

The macabre bunny was still for a moment, hand still holding the now limp boy’s neck and holding him as if he was a ragdoll. Its grey eyes drank in the sight of the boy as it looked him over. He looked incredibly young, and wore pure white protective coveralls along with a respirator and protective glasses. The creature slowly loosened its fingers from the boy’s neck, allowing his now limp body to tumble to the tiled floor with a thump. 

The dead man in the bunny suit took a deep breath in, only to cough and choke as he struggled to swallow and ended up in a coughing fit. His vocal cords were strained and he barely heard anything else other than a wheeze and squeak come from inside him. It took him a few minutes to recover as he sat back against the wall with a loud clang that echoed. His eyes scanned his surroundings that he found unfamiliar. 

Where the fuck am I? he thought. That’s when it clicked with him suddenly. Those brats, his killing spree, Michael, Freddy’s, the suit. The corpse heard a loud snap and a whir as he quickly looked down at himself and felt himself choke up upon realization and horror. 

He was still in the fucking suit. No… did he..?. No. He couldn’t have. Growing slightly more panicked, he looked down at the suit he was still inside of. What he remembered was the suit he had used to lure kids into the backroom, once was a bright yellow, now a sickly olive-green. There were multiple worn holes and tatters throughout the suit and wires stuck out of it in many areas. He found it hard to breathe, and struggled to swallow the information of still being inside the suit.

How long has he been in it for? The suit was old, worn and broken now, so it had to be for a while. The dead man’s breathing was beginning to become more frantic and erratic as he struggled to move in the suit, his claustrophobia kicking into his nervous system. He wanted out. Now. He had to get out.

There was the sound of tearing and grinding and clicking as the corpse tried to move his body as the suit he was in groaned and made other mechanical noises in protest to his movement. He tried to lift his arms again, finding them heavy and shock running up what remained of his real arms. He raised them up to his head where his broken fingers clasped around the bunny mask he had been wearing for God knows how long. 

He pulled at the mask, trying to pull it over his head. He struggled, the mask almost seemed to be stuck on. The longer the man pulled and grabbed at the mask, the more rigged his breathing became and the more claustrophobic he felt. He tried again, his breathing rapid and shallow - nothing. Again -no movement. Again -no avail. The mask made no movement. His eyes scanned his surroundings as his panic grew. The mask….its stuck. He was praying to whatever God was up there now. He could feel tears running down his face. 

“No…no..” he gasped hoarsely. He tried to say more but couldn’t. He wanted to scream, cry for help, but he felt like his vocal cords were being squeezed. 

He wanted to get out. He couldn’t. He started to cough and gasp for breath as he panicked. He was still in the suit. Please, he thought, salty tears burning his scarred flesh beneath the mask he couldn’t take off. 

He mustered all his strength, trying to rip the head of the suit off, only to clench his teeth to hold back an agonized cry when there was an echoing snap that rang through his body and weakened his arm. Giving up, he fell back against the wall with another clang. He was trapped inside this suit. Everything in his body felt like it was on fire and being electrocuted at the same time. Crossbeams, wiring and metal parts stabbing into his body, making him not only uncomfortable but painful as well. All he could hear was his weak, shallow, rapid breaths as he fought to catch it. 

It was so painful..  
So uncomfortable...

As he tried to regain his breath, he let himself listen to his surroundings as his grey eyes drank in what his glowing pupils allowed him to see. It seemed to be some mini storage room full of broken parts and furniture. Nothing special. 

He wondered how long he had been here in this suit for. Even better, he thought as he tipped his head to look down at the fallen body of the young boy. What was he doing here? People like him didn’t usually come alone either, but in a team. Were there more people in here? His curiosity peaked and his animatronic bunny ears that had been hanging over his face suddenly lifted to stand up on their own. 

Maybe there was a way out after all.

Glancing back down at his mutilated body and then studying his tattered hands. He thought back to how easy it was to strangle that young boy, who obviously had more life and strength than he did. He remembered the beautiful euphoria feeling of watching life leave the boy’s eyes so easily. That beautiful feeling that made him feel euphoria and fulfilled. Back when he killed those little brats, it was that same feeling. The strength of this suit was also unbelievable. He wondered what else he could do. How many more could he kill, not even with an axe, but with only his bare hands? 

Panic now momentarily forgotten, the dead murderer attempted to move his body to get up. His stripped metal legs scraped against the tiled floors as he dragged them towards himself and there were multiple pops and tears from the fabric of the suit as he shifted into position. He grunted with a choke and cough as he mustered the strength to try pull himself up. At first, he tumbled back down to the floor but next time, he used a nearby desk for support to help himself to his feet. 

The rotten animatronic bunny struggled to stand, feeling like a newborn fawn that had just begun standing for the first time. His wedge-shaped feet were difficult to balance on and felt as though he was wearing heels on ice. Eventually he could stand upright, but not without feeling an agonizing pain in his right leg made him limp on one leg. He used the wall near him to help support himself as he forced out a pained groan.

His whole body felt like an anchor. 

He didn’t even know if he was dead or alive. Like he was trapped in some sort of limbo - limbo being this damned suit. He could only suck in so much air until he was choking and begging for it. The metal of the endoskeleton still dug into him and the springs still clicked and sprung inside him. 

The agony of having his body crushed by the spring locks still happened and still played out in his mind. He was still tired. He wanted out of this hell. This prison was the suit. He felt the bloodlust inside him howling to be answered. The only feeling that would lead him to euphoria. That feeling of killing someone; watching the life drain from their eyes. Elizabeth...

And that bloodlust would soon be answered. 

The dead man in the macabre bunny suit stepped out of the hidden room with a limp.


	3. Chapter 3

The computer was dropped back onto the desk it had been sitting on for many decades with a loud bang that echoed throughout the building. John let out a defeated sigh as he brushed the dust from the computer off his gloved hands, watching as the dust disappeared into the poisonous gas air. Meanwhile, Axel was brushing his dusty hands on the pants of his white protective coveralls. 

“We might have to come for it later. ‘Meet up with the others,” Axel recommended to John. 

John hesitated, glancing over at the cuboid, heavy computer as he thought over what to do. They probably should continue to examine their surroundings first before touching anything else in the area during an investigation. If anyone else knew he and Axel were touching something that was part of the crime scene without doing an observation first they would be in big trouble. 

Finally, John nodded in agreement.   
“Yeah, we’ll come back for this later.” 

Nodding back at John, Axel carefully placed the hard drive back into the pocket of his coveralls while John went to place the vent back where it was when they had found it, which made John realize something immediately. He quickly turned to his co-worker.

“Where’d Nathan go?” he asked. 

Not turning back to him and straightening up the computer into its original position, Axel only said, “I think you told him to take the cords back to the van.”

“Well you might as well get him back here since we’re putting everything back in its original place. We need the cords.”

Axel grunted a little in protest, “can’t you get him? I’m trying to put this computer back in its original place at the moment.” His words were mocking John’s own, sounding impatient with him already. 

John held back from insulting his co-worker as he stood back up after fixing up the vent. He made his way towards the door where he last saw Nathan go and didn’t spare Axel another glance or word as he walked out into the corridor. 

As John wandered down the corridor in search of his younger co-worker, he used his bulky torch to help light his way to make sure he didn’t trip over anything. As he continued, his torch caught sight of what looked to be a collapsed wall within the building to his right. Curious, he shone his light on it as he got closer. 

Upon closer inspection, he found that the wall had only fallen apart from too much water from a water leakage through the roof and wall itself. It could only take so much force for it to come apart and tear completely. What interested John more was that it led to a much smaller room within the wall that looked to once have been hidden but only very recently opened. 

John stuck his head in through the newly made doorway and shone his torch inside. Nothing special other than a couple of broken, dusty furniture in a small space and that was it. Was this some sort of storage room? Then why was it hidden behind a wall? What was this company hiding? John wondered. That’s when his torch beam found the bundle of wires that Nathan had carried. This made John squint as his torch scanned up and down the smaller room for Nathan. He wasn’t there. 

“Nathan! ‘You around here?” John called, scanning every small corner of the tiny room with his flashlight before turning back to the corridor and scanning further down the hall in search of his colleague. 

No answer. 

All John could hear was the breathing of the gas coming from the leaking pipes above him. John kept moving forward down the corridor, until he found himself in another corridor which was darker than the last one. An uneasy feeling was filling John as he kept searching. Something didn’t feel right. He didn’t feel like he was supposed to be here. Something felt wrong. John decided to call again.

“Nathan!!” 

There was a loud clang that made John jump and drop the torch from his hands. The torch banged as it hit the tiled floor and John spun around on his heel to look back down the corridor where he had just come from. He lowered himself down quickly and frantically searched the floor for the light but froze when he heard more sounds. 

A long scraping of metal against tiles before a heavy thud. 

Another scrape as metal was heavily dragged before ending with a loud bang.

John felt his blood going cold. The scrapes were growing louder as they sounded like they were drawing closer. His hands searched the floor beneath him more panic-stricken. When he felt the smooth plastic of the torch, he grasped it quickly and shone it in the direction where the distressing noises could be heard.

He couldn’t believe his eyes. 

A humanoid figure with what looked to be bunny ears coming out of their head was limping towards him. Its height was intimidating as it seemed to be a few feet taller than he was and it seemed to drag its right leg as it stumbled like a corpse towards him. John’s gaze couldn’t tear away from the figure, as mixed feelings swarmed him; confusion, fear, shock, amazement, intrigue. 

“..Nathan..?” John called out for a third time, this time sounding unsure and soft. 

The figure halted its movements. John held his breath. He also noticed that the figure seemed to lean on its uninjured left leg and swayed more to the left side. Its arms were hopelessly hanging at its sides and bunny ears folding slightly forward. At hearing John’s voice, it had stopped in its tracks.

There were a small few clicks and whines as the figure lifted its head and a glowing white pin-point gaze settled on John. John backed up a few steps in alarm. Two white glowing dots coming from where the figure’s gaze drilled holes into John as it watched every small movement he made. It had a wide Cheshire grin stretched across its face. 

It then continued on its path towards John, now its eyes pinning John right where he was. 

As it came closer, John could soon make out from the light of his flashlight what the figure was. It was an old animatronic bunny suit. It was a disgusting green which was heavily damaged with many gaping holes in the suit and multiple wires sticking out of it. Was someone wearing that suit? Was this some sort of twisted joke? Was it Nathan? 

John noticed the suit’s heavy scraping movements were a lot faster now as it limped towards him. It obviously had an objective to complete. John was confused at what this objective was and who was controlling the suit. 

“Nathan? Is that you?” Still, no answer. The animatronic kept limping towards him.

Anxiety growing, John tries again, his voice now sounding on edge. “Who are you?!” he yelled.

Again, no answer. The animatronic was within a few feet away now, almost in arm length when John backed up again. He could hear a wheeze sound coming from inside the animatronic. 

Upon seeing the animatronic much closer up, John could get a better look at it and its body. Through the multiple gaping holes throughout the damaged suit, John saw nothing that looked human hiding inside the suit but metal, wires and red streaks. Only metal bones were beneath the suit. And there was no one who could breathe in this poisonous gas within the building without protective gear on. 

John started backing up faster, fear growing in his voice as he yelled, “what are you?! Get away!!” 

Finally, the scraping footsteps of the old, worn bunny costume stopped in front of him. Its eyes staring right into his soul. It suddenly hung its head with a creak as its ears flopped over. 

John remained still, his heart racing in his chest. His hand tightened around his torch as it kept it focused on the creature. Just as sudden as it had hung its head, its neck snapped back up to look at him again. Only this time, its bottom jaw moved as if broken. Within its animatronic mouth, John saw something that looked something similar to what looked to be a human chin and an agape mouth. But before John could peer any closer, a spring abruptly sprung in the suit before him. 

The bunny animatronic lunged for him, its arms out and distorted-looking fingers wrapping around the man’s throat. John was so caught off guard, he could do nothing but hang and choke in the animatronic’s grip around his neck as it lifted him off the ground and made him look down at it. 

John chokes and struggles, his legs fruitlessly attempting to kick the animatronic who was made of metal. The animatronic’s grey eyes seem to glow brighter as its hand increases pressure around his throat. John tried calling for help, but only gags, gasps and chokes left his lips and tears filled his eyes. The animatronic tilts its head at this before turning its body and throwing John like a ragdoll into the corridor wall with a bone-cracking snap. 

A pained yell left John as something inside him snapped and he clumsily got to his feet to run, but the robot was already onto him as a large ruined hand wrapped around the back of his neck and thrusted his head hard back into the wall. Each slam more brutal than the previous as bones in John’s face broke upon the all-too-powerful impact.

Once

Two. 

Three.

Four.

Five.

Six.

Seven. 

When the animatronic’s hand finally loosened, all John could see was red. His head pounded uncontrollably and his entire world spun as his legs collapsed from under him. He choked and spat on blood as drool dribbled from his mouth like the blood from his face. Several of his teeth had been knocked out, his nose was broken and his face was in unbearable agony. 

John sobbed, quietly begging as he could only hear the stomping of the animatronic as it moved behind him. He weakly lay against the wall, blood, drool and tears falling from his face. 

“Pl..ease… pl--” his hopeless cries were cut off as a metallic hand ripped straight through his chest. 

John howled, feeling the metallic fingers dig through inside him. They snapped ribs in before they grabbed at his organs. John felt a hand wrap around his rapidly pulsing heart, making it jump. The glowing dead grey eyes met John’s blood-filled ones as he silently begged the creature. 

The animatronic bunny’s permanent grin continued to smile before in one harsh tug, it had ripped John’s heart completely from his chest cavity.

The distant cries coming from a far corridor not too far away had Axel turning his attention from the old office computer. His breath hitched at the familiar voice. John. He had long finished straightening up the computer back into its original place and had begun to get more confused over where John was. 

He had one bloody job. Go back outside to find Nathan. Get the cords. Come back to the office. Was it so hard?

At hearing a distant scream echo down the corridor where John had disappeared down, as if on cue, Axel quickly grabbed his torch light and was out the office door immediately. He trudged down the corridor with purpose, heavy big-booted feet trudging through the dark corridor with torch light to lead him. John’s distressful cries had gone silent, or seemed to be cut off.

Already in his late 50s, Axel was a big man and didn’t have much to fear. His footsteps stomped through the corridor, noise filling up the hallway. He quickly glanced into a small room to the right side of the corridor and scanned for his co-worker. Nothing. Axel kept moving down the hallway.

“John! ‘You down ‘ere?!” Axel called gruffly. He trudged deeper into the dark corridor until his torchlight caught sight of something that made him freeze. 

Blood. And it was fresh.

There were puddles of it on the moldy tiled floors and Axel’s torchlight soon found something else. 

It was John. 

Ignoring the blood, Axel approached and kneeled next to his severely injured coworker who currently sat slumped against the wall, his head tilted up to the ceiling and his eyes wide open in a dead stare. 

John’s face had been smashed in, his nose twisted in a distorted way, blood flowing from multiple areas in his face, his eyes dead but bloodshot and crying salty tears and tears of blood. His mouth was slightly agape and drooling, several of his teeth knocked out and his face cover smashed. His once white coveralls now stained with his blood. 

“John, stay with me okay, please, c’mon,” Axel quietly said, almost panicked before reaching out a hand to try to stabilize his coworker. 

However, John’s body only lifelessly fell against Axel’s shoulder, blood from his face rubbing off on Axel. Axel’s breath caught and began to quicken as he pulled away from his coworker who was now a corpse. He looked down at his hands, seeing them stained with John’s blood. 

He had to go get help. He had to find the others and get out of here, now. This place was definitely a crime scene now. Whoever the murderer was must still be in the building. But where? Obviously not far from here. 

Axel quickly but clumsily climbed to his feet after slipping on some of John’s blood. He was about to pick up his torch when something as hard as metal was shoved into his stomach, sending the large man off balance and crashing to the ground. 

Axel grunted and swore as he began to climb to his feet again, but not until another metal impalement was sent to his stomach, sending Axel into the wall and onto his stomach with an agonized groan. Frustrated but in pain, Axel glanced up, only to see the light of his torchlight light up what looked to be mechanical feet that were wedge-shaped and had many wires and red vessels intertwined with it. 

The feet dragged towards him with a long heavy scrape, one leg being dragged by the other. Axel only saw the mysterious person’s legs and nothing more of their body was embraced in the pitch blackness. 

“What the fuck are you?!” Axel yelled in pure fury, gaining the power to completely climb to his feet and stand up straight. 

There was no answer, only the banging of metal as Axel watched the feet begin to limp-run towards him. Axel started to run blindly at the murderer without a second thought. He had not thought his plan through, pure adrenaline pulsing through his veins, telling him to run straight at the murderer with his size and height. 

What Axel didn’t know was that the murderer of his coworker was about the same height, its bunny ears standing tall above his opponent’s head and its hands were as big as Axel’s own. 

Axel ran towards the creature, who only stepped out of Axel’s way as if he was a charging bull and scraped as it skidded to the side and almost lost its balance over its new adjusting legs. Axel heard this, turning around and throwing a big fist punch at the mysterious murderer. 

As Axel’s fist came into contact with what he expected to be skin, he cried out in pain when his flesh connected with the solid cold metal of the animatronic’s face, making it snap completely to the other side with a mechanical sizzle and grind. 

Holding his now feeling-like-it-was-bleeding fist, Axel could only hear the mechanical hum and sickening pop as what sounded similar to bone was twisted right back into place. A growl sounded from the murderer in front of him. Before Axel could open his mouth to ask what it was, an agonizing metal punch socked Axel in the nose, knocking the giant out, knocking him over completely.

There was a sickening crack as the back of Axel’s skull gave a devastating crack. 

And nothing. 

There was a long scraping of heavy metal across the tiled floor and a loud stomp as the walking bunny suit approached the fallen giant. Its ears flopped to the side as its jaw hung uselessly. The bunny reached up with a bloody hand to test out its bottom jaw before growling angrily. Broken. He’d have to try to fix it. An irritating whine continued to sound in his head which he managed to silence by hitting the back of his head a couple of times. 

Glancing down at his latest victim, he noticed that his large chest was still lifting and falling. This victim was a nuisance, daring to actually lay a good hit on him. The animatronic’s fists tightened until there was a popping sound of its suit fabric twisting. There was bound to be more people in this building. He had to find them, especially before anyone would discover the bodies.

Watching the man’s chest breathe, the dead man in the suit gained an idea which made him internally smirk. Stepping closer to his victim’s face to look closer, the animatronic slowly lifted his heavy metal foot, hovering it over the middle-aged man’s head. 

The dead man took one last victorious look at his victim, before he brought his foot down on the man’s head, watching as it exploded like a pumpkin that had been smashed to the ground. There was a sickening crack as bones snapped and blood splashed across the walls, the floor and especially on the animatronic suit, coating its olive-green fur a new colour of crimson-red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Alright, so this one's a gory one (sorry), but Springtrap is definitely gonna be a fucked up dude in this one. Trust me. My goal while writing this story is to do Springtrap justice and make him look like what he really is - a sick, twisted murderer who enjoys killing people. But don't worry, he won't just be an all-killing-beast, because I'm giving him backstory and a motive (since Mr. Cawthon hasn't given us one). So I can't wait to write it! 
> 
> Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

There was another flash of a camera.

“I think I heard something,” Francis' voice came from behind her, making Evie turn and look at him with confusion. Francis was standing in the storage room doorway, head slightly turned to try to hear something coming from somewhere within the derelict building. 

The pair was silent for a couple seconds before Francis broke it with a sigh, turning to face Evie again with a nervous smile. 

“Nevermind. This place must be getting to me.”

“I’m starting to think so too,” chuckles Evie as places her camera back in her side bag. The two of them make their way out of the storage and back through a couple of halls and into the main large party room which was as silent as it was filthy. 

“Where are they? We should be meeting up about now,” Francis thinks aloud, voice growing concerned. Evie silently agrees. It had been about half an hour, more than enough time for John, Axel, and Nathan to explore the other side of the building. She wondered why they were taking so long, and why the building was so quiet. 

It felt too quiet now. Too still. Not even the rats scattered. 

Evie decided then and there as she started walking across the party room towards the corridor where she had last seen John and the others, ushering Francis to follow her. The two of them speed-walk down the corridor, Evie in the lead until she froze completely, her gaze lingering on the ground at her feet. 

A dark substance was spilled and had become a puddle on the ground. Evie recalled last time she walked down this corridor, there had been no spillage on the floor. She felt her stomach squeeze and slowly turned her torch downwards to shine it on the mysterious substance. She sucked in a breath.

Blood. 

Beside her, Evie could hear Francis’s breathing start to pick up as he started to panic. 

“Oh my god.”

“What happened?” Evie whispered more to herself than Francis. 

Instead of being fearful and panicked like Francis was, Evie found herself intrigued as she knelt down by the puddle of blood and got a small sample of it on her white gloved fingers. To her knowledge, Evie knew that a single drop of blood dried slowly - about an hour it took to dry at room temperature. A puddle of blood would dry a lot more slower and the room temperature in this building was colder, meaning the puddle of blood would dry slower. 

So even if this blood was fresh, the blood could be here for hours. Luckily, Evie and Francis had walked down this corridor before, walking up it and back down it. She didn’t recall seeing blood on the floor before.

“Let’s keep going,” Evie said softly, a little shaken but willing to press on. 

Although still audibly panicking, Francis only nodded as he followed her, stepping over the puddle of blood and making it further down the hallway. Evie’s mind ran wild, trying to brainstorm some possibilities to what may have happened. She didn’t have much of a lead. It was too much blood to seem like some sort of accident. Whose blood was it? Was it Nathan’s, John’s, Axel’s? After looking at the blood, Evie could only guess that it had been there for under an hour, about how long her and the team have been here. 

“Nathan! Axel! John!” Evie called as she and Francis walked. 

Her voice bounced off the derelict building’s walls and had no response to them. The bad twisted feeling that had been quietly growing in the pit of Evie’s stomach was making her feel more nauseous. She felt like something was incredibly wrong. She felt unsafe. Nothing felt right about being in this building. Ever since she had stepped into this building she had felt uneasy and like she was being watched, but she wasn’t sure by what. 

Soon enough, Evie and Francis had made it the office which they found empty. Evie noticed that some things had been shifted around as she approached the computer screen and attempted to switch it on.

“They were definitely here,” she observed, tapping at the keyboard in an attempt to light the computer screen up. Nothing. Oh right, she thought as she remembered that the electricity at this place had been turned off.

“Maybe they went back outside to the van or went for a toilet break,” Francis suggested as he took another paranoid glance down the corridor they had just walked down in case something was following them. 

Evie only shook her head with a tired sigh.   
“No, otherwise they would have walked right past us and we would have seen them. If they went to the bathroom, the storage room is right next door to it; we would’ve heard the toilets being used.”

There was more silence between the two of them as they continued to search the office until there was a ringing sound that made the both of them freeze in their tracks. Evie quickly digs through her side bag and takes out her mobile phone which rings and vibrates in her gloved grasp. Evie looks at the picture and name of the person calling her as her eyes light up. 

HUSBAND

She quickly placed her torch on the desk with the computer as she smiled at her phone. Evie glanced over to her coworker and gave Francis a look that made him nod and leave the office room and go walking down another corridor they had yet to search with his large flashlight leading his way. 

With a padded finger, she pushes the green button and puts the phone on speaker due to not being about to place the phone up to her ear because of her face mask. She put the phone as close as she could to her mask.

“Hey,” she spoke to the phone, a genuine smile pulling at her lips. 

“Hey, sorry. Am I interrupting your work?” Evie’s husband, Mark spoke through the phone. 

“A little. But I don’t mind.” 

“Oh, sorry. I’ll call you later.”

“No, no, don’t worry. It’s fine,” Evie quickly reassured the voice on the other line as she glanced in the direction that Francis had gone. “Why’d you call me?” 

There was a pause from the other line before Mark quietly replied, “I don’t know. Just wanted to check up on you. I felt…”

“Hmm? Felt what?” 

“I don’t know, a bad feeling. Like, you weren’t going to come home or something bad was going to happen.” 

Evie was quiet for a moment, her mind thinking back to Axel, John, and Nathan who she and Francis had yet to find. She too had a bad feeling about this building and didn’t want to be inside it much longer. She had already seen blood, and her other three coworkers seemed to have vanished in thin air. Now that she thought about it…

Evie lowered the hand that held her phone and made her way to the doorway of the office to look out. The corridor was empty and no Francis was to be seen, nor the strong beam of his torch. Evie bit her lip, feeling her heart rate go up as she felt a small shock of panic shoot through her. She heard Mark’s voice from inside her phone bring her out of her daze as she brought her phone close to her face again. 

“--you okay? Eve?”

Evie sucked in a breath before speaking up, “yeah, yeah. I’m here.” She went inside the office and picked up her torch off the desk and started to shine it down the empty corridor where Francis should’ve been. She felt a tinge of fear run through her. She heard a low beeping sound come from her phone, making her look down at it and frown. Low battery, very low. She quickly answered without thinking.

“Um, Mark, I’ll be alright, Promise,” Evie wanted to smack herself by how shaky she sounded. 

“Are you sure? Eve, I can hear your voice shaking. If there’s something wrong --” 

“Everything’s fine, Mark. There’s just a few rats in here.” Evie wasn’t completely lying. She watched a few rats the size of hamsters scatter across the tiled floor and felt her stomach churn. 

“Eve,” Mark’s voice made her freeze, her heart hurting. “If there’s something wrong, will you call me and tell me?” 

“Yes, Mark. Of course. I’ll see you later, I’ve got something to do,” Evie said, shining her torch further down the hallway, her fear and anxiety rising as she spoke. 

“You always have liked to handle things on your own. I know it’s been hard the last few months, especially after…” Mark’s voice hesitated, making Evie feel a tear come to her eye. Mark started again. ”Just, make sure to share the load with me, that’s why we got married, Eve.” 

“Alright, alright! Love you, bye!”

“Bye.” 

Evie quickly hung up straight after and shut off her phone. She stood still for a moment, listening. She felt like the building had gotten much colder, and much darker. The bad feeling in her stomach grew to make her feel nauseous as she shone her torch down the corridor. 

“Francis! Where are you?” 

No response. 

Evie’s fear immediately peaked and she started to make her way down the corridor. No, not him too! She started to run, feeling paranoia take over her senses as she got a boost of adrenaline and followed the winding corridors to follow where it led her. 

“Francis?! Francis!” she yelled as she ran. 

Something was wrong, so wrong. 

Soon enough, the multiple corridors led Evie back into the party room - back where she and Francis had started. She stopped in her tracks and immediately felt a wave of relief wash over her when she finally caught sight of Francis. He was standing near one of the rotted party tables with his back to her, legs apart and hands outstretched as if to touch the air in front of him. Evie noticed Francis’ strange posture but didn’t think much of it. 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Evie started her way to way towards her coworker.   
“Ah, Francis. I’ve thought I lost you --”

Evie’s speech was abruptly cut off with a horrified scream of her own as Francis turned towards her, her hands immediately clasping over her mouth in shock and horror as her eyes widened - her phone dropping from her hands in the process.

Francis’ eyes were missing from his skull; only but dark, empty sockets were all that stared back at her. Blood seeped from the empty pits, spilling down Francis’ face as his facial expression was one of pure terror and distress.

“Evie! Is that you? Where are you?! Help me! Please!”

Evie herself could barely believe what she was saying as she took a step back and tried to comprehend Francis and his state. 

“Francis, what happened to you?” she asked, her voice shaking fearfully and on edge. 

“It did! Evie, get out of here! Get help, go, please!!”

Evie couldn’t even think straight, panic taking over her senses and the bad feeling inside her peaking and making her want to vomit. She quickly made a run for it; to get out of here, to get help, to be safe. Something was definitely wrong. Francis, the others’ disappearance, the blood, the bad feeling. It was all there in front of her. 

As Evie turned to run, another scream was ripped from her throat as she stumbled back in horror and fear, her eyes wide as saucers. Her heavy torch beam was trained on it. She felt herself almost gag at what she saw standing before her. 

Standing only a few feet away from her was an around 6-foot-tall decayed-looking bunny animatronic, and no doubt one that belonged to the Freddy's company. It was heavily damaged with multiple tears and holes throughout the bunny suit that exposed its wirings and metal parts, a partial of its right ear was missing which exposed some of its wiring. The entire bunny suit was a greenish-yellow which was withered and old-aged. 

But what frightened Evie the most was its face. How it looked at her, its eyes unlike anything she had ever seen, how its silver eyes pierced her soul and kept her frozen to the spot as it looked at her. Its large eyes seemed to be set inside its suit and wearing away like the rest of it. Its bottom jaw seemed to hang like it was damaged. Across its deteriorating face, it had a large permanent grin which sent chills down Evie’s spine as she couldn’t take her eyes off its face. It was Francis’ fearful begging that brought her out of her terrified trance.

“Evie, go! Please, get help!” 

Evie couldn’t get her legs to move. She felt rooted to the spot, pinned by the creature’s gaze that was emotionless and held her hostage. She could feel hot, frightened tears run down her cheeks as she mentally wanted to run but couldn’t. 

After what felt like a minute of a stare-down between them, the withered animatronic slowly lifted an arm towards her with a couple of clicking sounds, its deteriorated metallic hand held in a fist. Evie flinched and took a step away, eyes becoming focused on the hand. It was a sick green like the rest of the thing’s body, its fur in tatters and even some of its finger joints missing their casings and only metal left behind. 

Apart from hearing Francis’ frightened whimpers of pain and fear, the room was deadly quiet apart from shallow, hoarse breathing coming from within the animatronic suit. It almost caught Evie’s attention, but it was when the animatronic started to unfold its outstretched fist with a creak that she gagged and began to back away in a panic.

Laying in the palm of its tattered metallic hand were two small bloodied eyeballs, which the creature showcased to Evie for a couple of seconds as it watched her frightenedly back away from it, the permanent grin never wavering, nor its disturbing gaze. 

The creature watched Evie, unmoving as Evie backed away from it until her back hit one of the moulding walls of the building. Evie saw what to be mirth in the silver eyes before she heard something drop to the ground.

Pointing her torch downwards and glancing down at the ground for a brief second was enough for Evie. It had dropped the eyeballs, and let them hit the vermin-covered floor of the derelict building. Holding back tears, Evie brought her torch beam back up and met the animatronic's gaze once more, not intending to let it out of her sight. It wasn’t threatened by the light, nor did it flinch when the beam landed on its face.

Lips trembling and heart racing, Evie never broke eye-contact with the creature until it did first, finally turning its head with a sickening crack to look over at Francis. Evie felt her heart sink into her stomach as she also looked over at Francis, who was fruitlessly attempting to escape the party room and trying to find a way out by running into a party room table and unable to find his way around it and figure out his surroundings. 

Evie wanted to do something, anything, but still found herself rooted to the ground in fear. The metallic monster threw Evie a glance - to possibly check if she had moved, its damaged lower jaw swinging. Upon discovering that Evie was stuck where she was, held hostage by fear, there was a mischievous gleam in its eye when it saw the female CSI trembling where she stood. It turned its gaze back to the eyeless CSI and started to limp towards him - intending to finish its work, and even stepping on the fallen eyeballs on the floor with a disgusting squelch sound.

Evie could only watch in pure horror, her body still paralyzed in fear as the rotted animatronic dragged itself towards Francis - who could only panic and listen as the creature got closer to him with each step. She cringed at hearing the long, grotesque scraping of metal as it dragged its shredded naked metallic legs along the tiles. However, Evie took a mental note of how the monster had an injured right leg and put most of its weight on its left one. 

The animatronic finally reached the paranoid, eyeless Francis where it stood behind him, raising its large hands - metallic hands hovering over each side of Francis’ head. She could see that Francis was trying to stay calm, terrified for his life and unaware of how close the monster really was to him. Evie’s eyes widened more at seeing the size of its hands; big enough to crush Francis’ head like a grape. She couldn’t hold it back any longer as she screamed at the monster.

“Leave him alone!!” 

Francis froze and gasped, standing still, not knowing how close the animatronic was to him; how it hovered behind him with its hands mid air. It was so quiet, that not even the animatronic breathed. Evie wanted to cry as Francis turned his head where he had heard Evie’s voice come from, not even knowing that two large mechanical hands were hovering beside his face. He thought Evie had left to go find help..

“E-Evie?” 

That was all the animatronic needed. 

Evie screamed as the creature’s claws wrapped right around Francis’ face and twisted it right around, making a sickening snap that echoed off the attraction building’s walls. Francis’ body immediately went limp, falling from the animatronic’s grasp as it let go of him. Evie watched, afraid, as Francis’ body slammed onto the party table, collapsing on top of it. She got a good glimpse of Francis’ broken neck, his head twisted right around in a macabre way, his eye sockets still empty pits. 

Dropping her heavy torch with a loud bang, hot tears poured from Evie’s eyes as she felt herself become unfrozen as she hunched over, sobbing. She didn’t pay the rotted animatronic any mind as she cried and started to clumsily push away from the wall, trying to escape. She heard no scraping of metal from the animatronic and wasted no time in fleeing for her life, back down the corridor she had just come down; back inside the maze of the derelict building, forgetting about her torch and disappearing into the darkness. 

The animatronic watched her with its permanent grin and sinister silver eyes as she ran, until it noticed a small black rectangular object that had fallen onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I'm getting to a point in the story where I have to start planning the characters, what development they're going to go through and more importantly, where the Hell this story is fricking going! I know how it will end, but I need to figure out the middle so I'm sorry if I begin to slow down a little from here (or if I speed up, since I've finished school for the year). 
> 
> Thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Evie kept running until she ended up slipping up on a puddle of fresh blood, no doubt the puddle of blood that she and Francis had run into while on their search for their other coworkers. Her eyes had long adjusted to the pitch blackness and she could mostly see a good outline of where she was going through the darkness - apart from the blood stains on the floor. 

Adrenaline still pumped hard through her veins and her mind was still racing ahead of her. She couldn’t think straight as she fought hard to catch her breath and frantically crawled away from the bloody puddle that stained her once white protective coveralls. She kept backing up until she hit one of the corridor walls and tried to regain her breathing when she found herself to be hyperventilating. 

Taking the moment to try to calm down and breathe, she used a breathing technique she knew. Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. And out again. Evie did this a couple of times while her mind continues to run and slip out of her control against her will. 

Francis is dead - killed right in front of her by some person wearing a bunny animatronic suit. She was sure someone was wearing the suit as she recalled hearing a shallow, hoarse breathing. It almost sounded like the person was near death. Whoever it was underneath the suit must also have killed Axel, Nathan and John, or at least done something with them. And she was next on the list. But then Evie was hit with a curious thought.

Why did it just stare at her? It knew it had Francis where it wanted him, it could’ve killed her first, but why didn’t it? It had only stared at her and let her run away from it. Was it because it was playing with her, as if a cat did with its prey before it ate it? It wanted a chase and it was giving her a head start?   
Either way, Evie didn’t want to stick around to find out. 

Her breathing now calm but still unstable, Evie climbed to her feet with the support of the wall behind her. She looked down both directions of the corridor, fear still holding her heart in its cold grasp. The animatronic was still in here, possibly after her next. She had to find a way out and to get help; find a way out of here. 

She had to get out without getting caught by the animatronic. She had to. And she couldn’t wait around for it to show itself to her. She started to move quickly, choosing to continue down the corridor in a steady jog, making sure to avoid the large puddle of blood she had once slipped on, but unknowingly leaving bloody footprints behind in her tracks. 

The derelict attraction building was like a maze, especially in the dark as each different corridor Evie turned down, she found herself getting more and more lost. And as each minute passed, she felt herself becoming more and more paranoid about the monstrous being that was currently in the abandoned building with her. But if Evie could guess, she guessed that this corridor would soon enough lead her back to the party room - where she hoped and prayed that the animatronic would have left to go find her and would no longer be there. 

It was a 50/50 chance, Evie knew.  
But it was a chance she was going to have to take. 

The party room was the main room where she could easily find her way out of here. Remembering a blueprint layout of the building before going into the investigation, Evie remembered that the party room was at the very centre of the building. It was what connected the bathrooms, show stage, kitchen, office room, exit, and other corridors together. So, if the animatronic was in there, it would most likely be a game over for her. 

Despite the fear within her making her feel sick and slightly dizzy, Evie chose to push on through the dark, eerie corridors for a couple of minutes until to Evie’s luck, it finally led to where Evie was hoping it would lead. 

The party room. 

Before stepping into the large derelict party room, Evie quickly scanned her surroundings. She found there to be some dark spots in the corners of the room, but overall, she found it to be empty - apart from Francis’ corpse sprawled across one of the party room tables. She couldn’t help but tear up a little and replay the awful scene of watching Francis’ neck get snapped right in front of her and hear that disgusting snap echo through the building. 

However, Evie couldn’t spot the humanoid rabbit anywhere. 

Evie stepped into the party room. She could still see the remaining sunlight still peeking through the boarded-up windows and the mouldy floor still covered in trash, dust, old wooden planks, rusty poles, shards of glass, and broken nails. Evie stepped carefully and lightly as she avoided patches of fungi and mold. The atmosphere around her was full of corrosive gases as well as it was tense and all-too-quiet for her to feel properly safe. 

Making her way past a flipped table, Evie also walked past the same party table where Francis’ body had collapsed onto. She almost gagged once more as she slowly snuck past his body, tearing up behind her protection glasses. The blood that was seeping from Francis’ empty eye sockets had made a small puddle on the party table, his mouth agape in a silent scream. 

Evie felt a pang of guilt for Francis, knowing that she could’ve done more to save him. She was angry with herself and wanted to slap herself. She could’ve done something! Anything! But she just stood there and did nothing and let him die. Evie glanced over at the wall she had cradled against in fear of the bunny animatronic. She could only watch, paralyzed in fear as it snapped Francis’ neck, and simply ran off afterwards. 

At this point, Evie felt like she was no better than the bunny animatronic. 

However, before Evie could think more on it, she heard the sound of metal grating across a hard solid floor. Evie gasped as she felt her heart drop and she quickly spun on her heel to see where the noise had come from - beside her. She bit her lip to hold back another frightened scream when her blue eyes met glowing silver ones that glared straight at her through the darkness and could see her before the owner of the eyes could even make a noise. 

There was more grinding metal as the animatronic limped slowly towards her, the outline of it becoming more and more evident to Evie as it stepped out of one of the dark corners in the party room. Its disturbing and macabre appearance hadn’t changed a bit and Evie suddenly realised that the animatronic had hid in the bathrooms, waiting for her to come back around the building. 

Mouth agape, Evie watched as the animatronic limped towards her, crossing the party room to block the way to the entrance with its large body. Evie started to back up. The animatronic was much taller and bigger than she was; towering over her by two heads, and its body being twice or three times her size. There was no way around the bipedal bunny without it grabbing a hold of her. 

Evie backed away from the creature as it edged towards her, its lower broken jaw hanging as it trudged slowly towards her. Evie wondered if someone she knew had landed a good hit on the animatronic. She kept backing up until her foot collided with something that made a small ringing sound as it moved. 

Glancing down, Evie saw that it was a short, rusty old pole. Evie quickly bends down, scoops up the cold pole and holds it like it was a sword; pointing it at the monster as if to scare it off. However, the monster didn’t seem fazed as its silver eyes gleamed brighter and it continued to advance towards her. 

Evie noticed her hands were shaking around the pole as she bit her lip. As the animatronic was only a few feet away from her, she knew it was now or never. 

So, she didn't think much more as she lunged forward with a yell, and stabbed the rusty pole into one of the suit’s gaping holes, straight into the metal and flesh of the animatronic.

The mechanical monster stumbled backwards, as Evie could hear the inside of its suit make several clicks and sizzles. The animatronic’s body froze for a moment, its body going limp as its arms fell and dangled by its sides, its head bowed and its ears drooped, but its legs remained stiff and upright. It was dead still as it stood in Evie’s way. Evie was still as well, not even daring to breathe. Suddenly, the animatronic moved again, its body starting to spasm and jerk as Evie heard some awful sounding whines, tearing and clangs that made her cringe. 

Springing like a mousetrap that had been triggered, the animatronic sprung up again, its body tense and aware. Evie went stiff as well, confused and afraid. She should be running for the exit, but she was completely lost at what was happening in front of her. She was unsure what the animatronic was doing, but it didn’t look safe to try to run now. 

That’s when the metallic creature let out an unholy screech of pain that made Evie instantly spring and shoot for the exit. She acted out in fear, not even thinking twice as she tried to run around the monster to avoid it and straight for the corridor that led to the exit of the derelict building. However, her biggest mistake was daring to look over her shoulder to check if the animatronic was coming after her. 

Her vision was full of a party table flying straight at her and Evie had no time to react as it flew straight into her and made her slam into the wall only next to the exiting corridor. Evie cried out in pain as the end of the party table impaled her hips, its weight forcing her back into the wall and she felt herself curl over as the party table was held against her as support to keep her held up against the rotting wall. 

Only just glancing up and looking through pain-filled tears, Evie could see red piercing eyes glaring straight back at her from the other end of the party table. The animatronic’s rotted hands were on each side of the table, holding it up against her from the other end of the table as it leaned over and took in Evie’s agonized expression and heard her whimpers and protests. Its once silver eyes now red with anger as they flared at her. 

The creature continued to push its weight through the table onto Evie, who continued to be held up against the wall, the pain in her hips and lower quadrant worsening as she cried. She was sure her hips would be well bruised if she ever got out of this. Across the table, Evie could hear the breathing of the animatronic once more. But this time, she not only heard the shallow, frantic breathing, almost spluttering, but also its rumbles and snarls of anger. It couldn't help but make her freeze in her struggle and stare. 

Evie could see how the bunny’s shoulders heaved, how its red eyes still pierced her soul like when she first saw it. She couldn’t help but take notice of every wire that stuck out of its face, each gaping hole in the deteriorating bunny suit, how most of its left ear was ripped off, and how its decaying smile never faltered. 

However, Evie was brought out of her hypnotic state when the pressure was unexpectedly taken off her; the party table being taken away. Evie could barely stand up but before she could even take a step towards the exit which was only a few feet away, Evie screamed louder when the party table was plunged back into her abdomen again by the animatronic as she was re-pinned up against the wall.

Then the party table was taken away again. 

Before once again being thrusted back into Evie’s stomach, making her scream louder in agony. The animatronic held the party table there for a bit longer as it quietly took in Evie’s agonized face which was wet with her hot tears. Evie felt like her hip bones were being crushed with a huge iron-like weight and was fruitlessly trying to push back against the animatronic’s strength. 

“Please!!” Evie screamed, mostly sobbing now as she begged the metallic monster. 

Evie’s body fell against the table, utterly defeated as the pain in her hips kept her conscious and she dared to look up at the animatronic again, eyes crying but begging. 

The animatronic stared back at her, dead eyes saying nothing but remaining a dangerous red. Its eyes nor entire face did not react to Evie’s pleads, and didn’t look to be ready to listen to them. 

However, Evie’s body was sent sliding down the moulding wall as the party table was taken away from her once more. And it did not come back again. Defeated, Evie’s legs gave away as her body crumbled up on the vermin-caked floor as she immediately held onto her lower quadrant, where her hips had been crushed under the weight of the party table. 

Evie dared to lift her head up to watch the animatronic as it stared down at her and watched her cry and try sooth her damaged abdomen. It towered over her like a giant and Evie cried not only in pain and defeat, but also upon realising a fact - she was about to die. The predator had finished chasing and playing with its prey. Now it was going to finish the kill. It was game over for her. 

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back in acceptance as she whispered, “just do it.” 

It was the crash that had made Evie flinch and open her eyes. As she did, she noticed that the animatronic had tossed away the party table is had used to torture her, sending it into the other party tables with the thundering crash. Evie could see the animatronic twitch and its body exhaustedly breathe as it observed its work with interest. 

The animatronic noticed the rusty pole still speared into the centre of its chest - in the biggest gaping hole of its suit. Without looking at Evie, its furry hand wrapped around the visible part of the pole and yanked the pole out with a pained groan and growl before dropping the pole onto the tiles with an echoing clang. Meanwhile, Evie had watched on with horror and disgust. How had it survived? Was she really that unlucky? Had it not gone deep enough? Evie found herself deeply disturbed.

The creature’s head snapped back towards her, its eyes now silver again as it looked down at her and Evie tried her best not to flinch. It seemed to drink in the sight of the defeated investigator on the dirty ground.

Evie stared back, still afraid and curled up on the floor against the revolting decaying wall. She noticed how the torso of the animatronic seemed to wheeze as its vents sighed tiredly. Every movement the animatronic made caused a click or creak, signifying the suit’s old age and broken state. Evie wondered if there really was a person inside the suit. 

After a long moment of staring, the bunny suit slowly stepped towards her, like it always did. Alarmed, Evie could only attempt to push herself further into the damp wall and quietly protest and beg through tears.

“No.. please….don’t,” she whimpered, crying and choking through her tears. 

She wanted to keep away from it, but she was being stopped by the wall, the animatronic was only two or three feet away from her now and it could easily grab her if she tried to flee now. She could only accept what it was about to do to her. She was about to die by the hands of someone wearing a bunny costume. And she had never even said goodbye to Mark…

With a loud thunk and twisting pop of the remaining fabric on its legs, the bunny had dropped to one knee and had lowered itself to around Evie’s height on the floor. Evie could only tuck her chin in and cringe as the animatronic’s face filled her vision. It was right in front of her now, only a foot away from her, so close that Evie would be able to smell its nauseating stench that would have lingered and grown on the monster over the decades if she didn’t have her face cover on. She could hear each creak, hum and click the animatronic made and cringed at each noise it created. 

Evie could see every detail of its face that it was horrifying to look at. She got a better and closer look at its unique silver eyes; they were glassy but bloodshot, capillaries bursting through the strange eyeballs. They were very human-like eyes, were more grey than silver and had light grey circles around them. She could see how the face had multiple holes as several differently coloured wires stuck out of them and its deformed nose is a disgusting brown. 

She could hear its raspy, deep breathing so loud and clear now like it was right in her ear and she could only close her eyes, bite her lip so hard until it bled, and pray to any god out there that she could live and this thing would get away from her. 

Evie continued to keep her eyes closed even when she heard a series of glitches, hisses, and ticks. The animatronic must be having another breakdown. Maybe she could find a way to escape. She was about to open her eyes once more to see the outcome of the monster but something stopped her. 

Her blood froze in her veins and she held her breath when she heard it.

“How-w m-many of you are there-ere?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N New Update: Sorry about the wait. Had multiple things happening. I will try get one or two more chapter done before Christmas, so I hope for you to be patient! Also, please do comment and leave a kudos if you are enjoying it! I always love hearing feedback and knowing that people enjoy what I write! Plus, it almost motivates me to continue writing this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christler! or Christmas! And this is my gift to you guys (and it's slightly longer than usual). Hope you guys enjoy!

The voice was deep, but human. 

It fitted the bunny character well, as the voice was as tattered as the old deteriorated bunny suit. It was raspy and had a tinge of static to it, but the voice was incredibly out of breath and hoarse like he was only gasping for air after he speaks only those few words. It sent multiple chills down Evie’s spine and the voice had sounded like it was growling deep into Evie’s ear, hitting her core and freezing her blood to ice with fear.

As Evie dared to open her eyes which was still full of her tears, she could see the grotesque-looking animatronic still kneeling in front of her on one damaged, skinless leg - its uninjured leg. Its grey eyes drilled into Evie’s skull as it looked at her with its Chesire grin but emotionless glass-like eyes. Evie opened her mouth to speak but only found her vocal cords in knots, especially when she saw a cockroach crawl outside of one of the rotten animatronic’s holes in its mask. 

The unstable breathing from the animatronic and peculiar jerking of its head quickly brought her out of her shocked daze, but Evie was still a little surprised to hear it speak. It seemed so inhuman that Evie thought speech was not possible for it. 

“W-What?” was all that could pathetically slip from her lips. 

“Y-you hear-rr-rd me..” the animatronic fired back quickly despite its frantic breathing. Its voice broke up as it distorted. The animatronic made a strange twitching movement with its head as it rolled its shoulders with some creaks and popping in response to the suit. 

Evie luckily and quickly remembered what the creature had asked her. How many of them.  
“Five.” 

The animatronic was still for a moment, eyes not even moving. Evie suddenly hears a rumble come from within the animatronic’s chest which soon enough attempts to become a burst of laughter. However, the animatronic only chokes on its breath and ends up in a coughing fit, to which it turned away from her as it coughed, glitched, and gasped. 

Evie only watched, holding her abdomen where the pain had quieted down for now as she observed how the creature tried hard to catch its breath and wheezed, even falling onto its injured leg to try keep its balance. It coughed into the elbow of its arm, despite the protesting creaks and whines it made. She was disgusted but somewhat pitied how the person inside the suit was always trying to get their breath back. Were they sick? Dying? 

When the monster’s coughing fit had died down, leaving it with a shortage of breath but satisfied, it looked down at its mutated rotting hands, its tall ears flopping over its face so Evie couldn’t see its face as it quietly spoke to itself. 

“Maybe this suit does have its perks.” it grunts in approval to itself.

“You.. you're speaking, without a script," Evie breathed, astonished yet still fearful. 

The animatronic jerked right then and there. Its head snapped up to look straight at her, its ears standing straight on their sticks. 

"Of course I don't need a damn script!" the animatronic snarled back, clearly agitated. 

Evie was scared silent, only watching as the animatronic’s shoulders heaved as it tried catching its breath and reigning back its sudden anger. The bunny looked down at its worn body, possibly looking it over as its ears bent back over to hide its expression. It looked up and down its arms, torso, and what remained of its legs before tilting its head a little to the right while still keeping it bowed, keeping its facial expression a mystery to Evie. 

”What year is it?”

Evie was stumped by this question, her eyebrows raising a little in surprise before squinting and wondering if she had heard the metallic monster incorrectly. 

“I said,” the animatronic breathed unsteady, raising its head to meet Evie’s anxious gaze once more, head twitching. “What-t year-r is-s it?!!” it yelled in her face, its voice breaking up and beginning another coughing fit again as it turned its head away from her. 

“2030!” Evie fearfully yelled back as it wheezed.

A sprung suddenly sprung in the animatronic as it quickly turned back to her, coughing fit forgotten and punched the wall next to her head, animatronic hand cracking as it snarled at her like a wild wolf ready to bite. The woman flinched, almost crying out in fear at seeing it move so quickly and violently.

Evie held her breath, tilting her head up as the monster leaned into her, its face inches from hers.

“Don’t you dare f*#king lie to me... “ it growled quietly, its voice glitching as its grey eyes ablaze. “I’ve lived for a while, sweetheart, and I know bloody well when someone is lying, especially the eyes. You know, the eyes are the windows to the soul and they never lie. They always show the truth. So what are your eyes telling me, sweetheart?” 

Evie gulped, hearing how it spat the word ‘sweetheart’ and noticed how its voice sent more shivers through her body, and not in a good way. 

“I’m not lying. It’s 2030.” Evie whispered, voice trembling as she felt her palms sweating inside her protective gloves. She made sure to stare into the creature’s disturbing eyes as she spoke as much as she hated it. She was still frightened of this creature after it had most likely bruised her abdomen and hips from shoving a party table into her multiple times. 

The animatronic was quiet as it looked deep into Evie’s eyes, looking for any hint that could’ve given away that Evie was lying. Evie could only stare right back into the monster’s orbs with fear but certainty that she was speaking the truth. 

After a moment, the monster seemed to believe Evie’s words as its deteriorated face moved away from Evie’s, with its scratchy breathing as it took a moment to turn away from her and look around its derelict surroundings like it hadn’t seen them before. It looked around itself and Evie, drinking in the building as its ears twitched when hearing a couple of squeaking mice in the corner. 

Evie took notice of this, eyebrows furrowing in confusion at this. Were those ears controlled? How did they work? Evie pushed down the urge to ask the question as she continued to observe the animatronic’s movements as it surveyed the large party dining room silently. 

“When did this place close?” it asked quietly, still not looking at her. 

Evie noticed how despite its rushed breathing, the animatronic had gone quiet, its raspy voice sounding as soft as it possibly could be. She wondered what had made it like this. Was it the attraction building? 

“7 years ago,” she answered softly, the creature’s head turning back towards her at the sound of her voice. “This place never took itself off the ground after it opened. So, the company abandoned this place altogether.”

“The Fazbear company?” 

Evie silently nodded, her fear growing smaller but still evident. She believed that this monster was like a bomb that could explode if not careful. It was unpredictable. She had to be careful with what she said or the monster could harm her or much worse. She bit the inside of her cheek and hoped that she didn’t anger the creature with her answer.

However, the animatronic didn’t move; let alone explode. It was quiet as it focused on regaining its breath. It refused to look at her even though Evie’s eyes were somewhat both scared and concerned at the same time. The animatronic seemed to be in another world entirely as its eyes refused to look at her but past her at the wall behind her. It was thinking.

“37 years,” it suddenly whispered out under its unsteady breath. 

Evie watched quietly as the animatronic moved back from her in a couple of clicks and started to climb to its feet with some creaks and pops from its suit. She tipped her chin up so she was able to look at its towering height as the animatronic turned its back to her and limped away from her to the middle of the party room. It looked down at the moulding floor and Evie could see its shoulders tremble. 

The monster let out a choking wheeze of a laugh that shook Evie to the core and moved further back into the wall. The animatronic laughed, tipping its head back up as it laughed and choked.

“F*^king brats! I did it!” the metallic monster spat as it laughed and coughed. “You th-thought you could get rid-id of me? Look at me-e! I’m safe fr-from you ba$*^%ds!” its voice glitches and distorts up, succumbing to the coughing fit and it dreadfully coughs. 

Evie, still pressing herself up against the wall, was speechless. The animatronic had been speaking to someone like they were in the room, laughing like a maniac and looking like it was talking to someone. Evie was highly sure that whoever was in this suit had mental problems; which made this situation even more dangerous for her. Some maniac had killed her coworkers and is holding her hostage. That made them very unpredictable. She quickly glanced in the direction of the exit, which was not very far from her. 

She went to shuffle towards it while sitting, but winced at the pain in her abdomen. Evie risked a glance at the thing holding her hostage as it continued to stumble for air with its back still turned to her. Biting her lip, Evie debated on even taking the risk. She wouldn’t be able to get there in time and outrun the creature, despite its leg injury. Reflecting back on how it had shoved a party table into her stomach, Evie wasn’t afraid to admit that it still had more power than she did at the moment. 

By the time Evie had decided, the creature had already recovered from its harsh coughing fit which sounded painful on its throat and she could hear the grinding of its metal feet as it turned back towards her, breathing hoarsely. 

The remaining investigator remained where she was, not even daring to move a muscle as it looked her over. The only noise in the room was the sound of the animatronic’s clicking and sizzles from within the suit. It was still breathing heavily and after a few long, painful minutes of silence, Evie finally plucked up the courage to speak. 

“What do you want from me?” her voice shook, fragile. 

The deranged animatronic tilted his head at her, almost confused at what she said. Its head made a few violent jerks before it knelt back down in front of her again with some protesting sounds from its old suit. Its grotesque face leaned in towards her, grey dead eyes glaring at her.

“I want ou-out,” its voice started to distort with another twitch of its head which it tilted to the side. “A-and you’re go-going-g to hel-help me.” 

Evie was quiet, waiting for the animatronic to say something else; add to its strange answer. Get out? Had it been stuck inside this building? Did it want to get out of the building? The suit? What did it mean? She wasn’t entirely sure what this creature really wanted from her. Its static-sounding voice which glitched and stuttered against its will didn’t make it much easier to understand either. 

“What do you mean?” She asked quietly. 

“Let's m-make a deal, s-sweethear-r-rtt,” the animatronic started with a heavy breath as it growled at her. It realised its glitching before hitting its throat with a metal fist and hearing an ugly sounding crackle. “You get me o-out of this Hellhole, and I won't snap your neck and boil your bones, got it?" 

Evie felt the tears welling up in her eyes again as she stared straight back at the monster kneeling before her, holding her hostage. She had no choice. This thing had killed her coworkers, and would easily kill her too if she didn’t do as it asked. It would most likely kill her sooner anyway, yet she didn’t want to die. She wanted to see Mark again. 

An angry growl escaped the animatronic as it leaned closer to Evie to the point where its deteriorated rotten nose was centimetres away from Evie’s covered one and it could see its own reflection glaring back at it through Evie’s protection glasses. 

Evie could only let out a whimper.  
“...Yes..” 

The rotting bunny inches away from her made an amused sound that Evie couldn’t really describe as it drew away from her and its grey eyes glinted with mirth and triumph. Evie didn’t look at the creature’s face as she bowed her head to look at the disgusting floor that she still sat on. She wasn’t entirely sure what this maniac’s story was, but so far, it didn’t matter at all to her. She just wanted to try to find another opportunity to escape, call the police, get help, and get out of this messy situation she had been dragged into. 

Evie however, did watch from under her eyelashes as the creature creakily climbed back up once more and started to move around the party room. She suddenly flinched when she heard a loud, dreadful-sounding clang that didn’t sound good at all. A pained groan followed shortly after. It made her lift her head to see the animatronic standing in the middle of the room once again, looking down at its injured leg that it seemed to accidentally put weight on. 

The deteriorating creature suddenly looks up and over at Evie, something unknown visible in its glassy grey eyes before they sparked at her again. 

“In fact,” it whispered, looking down at Evie. “Can you stand?” it questioned her suddenly. 

Evie was curious at this question and where it would lead, but did attempt to stand up despite the screaming pain in her abdomen. She winced and held back a whimper while still holding her abdomen as she slowly climbed to her feet and had her back against the wall. Upon seeing this, the animatronic’s eye glowed brighter at her and Evie felt anxiety build in her. What was this maniac’s plan? 

“Goo-o-od,” the animatronic purred, its voice fuzzy as it tilted its head at her mockingly, before the animatronic turned serious, straightening its head and saying, "but before we go, I need a few things."

Evie swallowed hard. “Like what?"

"Well, I'm not gonna get far as sh*t with my leg like this,” the animatronic growls as it gestures to its injured right leg by lifting it and moving it so Evie could see what it was talking about. Evie noticed how the leg loosely dangled from the suit’s torso and looked like it was about to fall in any second.  
"I need tools to do some repairs, and you're gonna get them for me."

Evie pondered the creature’s words as she kept her eyes trained on its injured, loose leg. She noticed the animatronic putting most of its weight on its leg as it stood a few feet from her, and her lips twitched upwards. She could easily just escape while the animatronic was barely even able to stand on two legs, while she could stand and even run without getting caught. Although her hips and abdomen were wounded, her legs were working fine and she could run out the exit easily. 

"What makes you think I won't escape?" she asked, still wary of the animatronic as she took a brave step away from the wall she had been clinging to for the last few minutes. 

The animatronic scoffs at this as its deteriorated permanent grin never wavered and still sent chills up Evie’s spine. "You're pretty, love. But you’re not stupid. I know you won't leave me." 

Evie’s eyebrows furrowed at this and stayed quiet so the monster could humour her.

"Who are you gonna tell about me? The police? Your coworkers?" the animatronic let out a choke of a laugh at that one before stopping abruptly, grey eyes darkening and glaring daggers at her. "Your husband?" 

Evie's blood freezes as the animatronic lifts up a hand with a crack and sticks it through the huge gaping hole in its suit. She watches, sick, as the animatronic’s deteriorated hand digs around inside the rotten suit as she resists the urge to vomit when she keeps hearing these disgusting sounds of squelching and squishing. Almost like there’s something dead inside, she thought, disgusted.

After a minute of digging its own hand around inside its hollow, rotten chest cavity, the monster takes out her phone, now drenched in some unknown liquid and pink chunks. It had her phone wrapped up within its rotten, lubricated hands as it showed Evie it was truly her phone. 

Evie couldn’t believe her eyes, and even patted down her protective coverall pockets in search for her phone that she thought she had put back into earlier after Mark had rung her. Her heart fell upon feeling nothing. 

"But it's.." she trailed off as the creature interrupted her. 

"Thank God I know that sometimes phones are alive for a few seconds before shutting down again. But a few seconds is all I need to memorize a face and an address,” the animatronic explained to her. "Even if you do escape without me, I know exactly where you live and who your husband is, and he will end up just like your f*^king coworkers.”

Evie was speechless and could feel the fear beginning to paralyze her entire body as she listened to the animatronic’s words. Not Mark. She resisted the tears that threatened to fall. But the monster wasn’t finished.

“And even if you do escape and call the police, they’ll never believe you.” 

This caught Evie’s attention as her hateful yet frightened gaze flickered up to meet its glowing one.

“Why’s that?” 

“Because I’m no longer alive, dear. I died 37 years ago, in this very suit,” the animatronic spread its arms with some popping from its casing as it showcased its rotting body along with its permanent grin. 

Evie’s eyebrows furrowed, confused. This maniac was talking nonsense again like it had been before. It had died in that suit 37 years ago? How was that even possible? She struggled to believe what she was hearing. Meanwhile, the animatronic was watching Evie’s face for her reaction and could read it like a book. It carefully started to move towards her, dragging along its loose leg painfully until it stopped right in front of her. 

Evie spotted the true height difference between them. Two heads taller than her. Her head was only up to its shoulders and she had to strain her neck just to look up at it. She had a clear view of all the disgusting openings in the greenish-yellow suit that she could only imagine how it smelled while she still wore her face mask to cover her nose and protect her from inhaling the building’s gases. 

“Don’t believe me?” the animatronic asked with a twitch of its head as it looked down at her.  
Suddenly, a deteriorated metal hand with an iron-like grip took hold of Evie’s wrist and pulled off her white protective glove before pulling her hands towards its chest. “Have a feel yourself.” 

On instinct, Evie tried tugging her hand back, but no avail. What Evie felt next was something that made her gag and screw up her face in repulsion. 

Evie felt it all on her bare skin with her gloves no longer on, and it felt wrong. She could feel the cold metal of the endoskeleton within the suit and she could feel something akin to rusting along the old, cold metal. She could also feel something moist which made Evie sick to her stomach. Evie had no choice but to let the animatronic’s hand guide her as it made her stick her hand inside its chest cavity as it itself had done before with her phone. 

Sick, Evie kept trying to resist the animatronic while crying out, “please, let me go!”

She threw up her free hand to push against the animatronic’s chest, but its other free hand came up to catch it before she could even place her hand on its chest to knock it over with its weight on one leg. It held both wrists tightly, never breaking hold as it squeezed tighter and tighter whenever Evie resisted.

The animatronic didn’t listen to Evie’s protesting cries as it guided Evie’s hand throughout the interior of its chest. She could feel string-like parts weaved between the animatronic’s metal bones and they felt strange and moist. It sickened Evie and she felt as though she could vomit. 

“That, sweetheart, are my insides, or what’s left of it.”

Oh. My. God.

Evie cried out as her fingers came in contact with something that felt similar to what felt like a muscle or tendon. It was almost slimy and felt like some of it had come off on her fingers and all Evie wanted to do was rip her hand away and wash it. 

Multiple tendon-like parts were entangled in the animatronic’s metal skeleton. Entwined between the animatronic’s endoskeleton’s metal parts were small chunks of what felt like flesh which made squishing sounds at Evie’s touch. Above her, Evie heard the animatronic hum to itself, sounding almost relaxed and appeased.

“Hmm, each rib, each vessel, each muscle.” 

Her head bowed, Evie refused to look up at the grinning macabre animatronic and show it her discomfort, humiliation, and disgust. Sobs escaped her throat as her attempts to tear her hand away became weaker and weaker as the creature made her touch everything inside its chest cavity.

If someone was wearing this suit, she would have felt a proper body in the way. What was inside the animatronic suit was… nothing. It was hollow with only the endoskeleton. All she felt was metal, slime, vessels, and flesh chunks. There was no person inside the suit, despite hearing breathing, coughing, and a human voice come from inside. Evie could barely believe it as her mind spun and she felt a series of different emotions: Fear, confusion, amazement, disgust, horror, shock. She wasn’t sure how to feel. 

Finally, the animatronic let go of both of her wrists, leaving Evie to immediately tear her hands away like she had burned them. She held both of them to her chest as she cowered away from the deteriorating bunny creature that stared down at her with an unreadable expression and twitched. 

Evie stared at it, horrified and in disbelief. She glanced down at the hand that had just been inside of the animatronic and looked at it like it had grown extra fingers. She could see a sort of substance coated on her fingers along with blood. 

Her lips trembled as she looked back up at the monster and whispered, “what are you?” 

The animatronic looked smug as it glanced down at its deformed metallic fingers and flexed them before gazed back up at Evie with its unwavering grin. 

"I don't really know myself. But that doesn't matter." 

Its grey eyes blazed brightly as it took a loud scraping step towards the female investigator. 

“What does matter is that no one will believe that you were attacked by a zombified-animatronic-rabbit and that it killed all of your fellow coworkers, will they? You're the only one alive here; blood on your boots, blood on your hands. The only one who escapes this place alive.” 

Evie stood frozen, the realization dawning her all at once. 

If she could see the person behind the bunny mask, she knew they would be grinning at her, but the mask’s permanent grin already did the job.  
"If anyone here's the culprit dear, it's you."

Evie was speechless, as her legs shook beneath her, threatening to send her to the ground. 

"So, I think you should listen. To. Me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N New Update: Merry Christler! Yes, this one is longer than usual (and I'm not making it a habit). It wasn't really supposed to be this long, but I wanted to make some changes during the end. However, hopefully it puts you guys off to looking forward to this story next year! Hopefully I've made Springtrap imposing and scary and disgusting enough for you guys and that you look forward to reading more. So, I've spent most of Christmas Eve writing the rest of this and I'm pretty happy with how its turned out. No, I don't know physics and biology, I've only looked at images of Springtrap and put my imagination to good use for his chest cavity.  
> So, I may update before new years, but I am taking a tiny break to spend Christmas with family and also have a think about where this story is going. So, no, this story is not on hiatus, just a little break while I think about this story's future. I still have like two more chapters pretty much done and ready to be edited. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you stick with me, hope you enjoyed this longer chapter, and I hope you enjoy your Christmas and have a happy new year!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Evie inwardly cringed as she slid her white glove back onto her hand.  
She then leaned down and picked up the torch that she remembered dropping upon watching the rotten bunny animatronic snap Francis’ neck in front of her. Tears were still currently drying on her face and her abdomen still burned and ached as she leaned down and got back up again. She felt unsafe while having her back turned to the monstrosity which she could still hear wheezing from behind her. 

Giving the heavy duty torch a hit or two, Evie finally managed to get the torch to power and light up a beam of light that lit up the once dark, green-tinged party room. She gave a quick glance at her hip to see her side bag still hanging at her hip. She frowned a little at remembering that only her wallet and camera were inside and nothing else. 

A pity she didn’t have a gun. However, after stabbing the creature with a metal pole, Evie wasn’t sure how much good a bullet would do to it either. But Evie noted one thing - the being could be hurt, meaning it could be killed. Now Evie just needed to find out how to kill it and escape. 

Evie finally turned back to face the animatronic who had now sat down on an old plastic chair that was now caked in mold and fungus and standing on uneven legs. However, the rundown animatronic didn’t seem to mind as it sat back in it, an arm draped across another nearby chair and its other arm hanging lifelessly at its side. It was staring off into the distance, not even looking at her. Its stripped legs remained firmly on the tiled ground; ready to jump up and chase if Evie made a run for it. 

Its leg is still injured, Evie thought. But she didn’t want to take the risk of running, and after what it had just told her, Evie knew she had no choice. If the animatronic didn’t catch her, the police soon would. She would have to think up a plan of how to escape this thing as she went. For now, she just had to play its game and behave. 

“Alright,” Evie started with a hard swallow, “where do I find the tools?” 

The old animatronic didn’t move for a moment, but Evie could still its hoarse, tattered breathing from across the party room. Each breath it took sounded more painful than the last, each breath seeming desperate and excruciating. She wondered what had happened to the person inside the suit to have such problems with breathing. However, Evie kept her mouth shut for now. 

When the metallic creature finally did come out of its daydream, Evie could hear the creaking of its neck as it slowly turned its head towards her, grey eyes glowing through the darkness and meeting the torch beam’s gaze as it shined on its face. It sputtered a few times before answering. 

“Somewhere-ere in th-the building,” it growled out with a small glitch, “a tool box should be somewhere in this shi-ithole.” 

Evie quietly nodded before starting to walk off towards one of the corridors that would’ve led her to the office but she was stopped when she heard the deep, ruined voice ring out in the party room to stop her. She did, not daring to disobey the monster that would be waiting for her return on her little mini mission. She looked over her shoulder at the rotting bunny suit.

“Make it quick. It takes 24 hours to report a missing person, but I know we don’t have all night. Especially you.” If Evie could see the person behind the grotesque bunny mask, she could guess they would be smirking evilly at her. But that didn’t stop a chill from creeping up her spine as she could only nervously nod her head. 

She waited for another few seconds in case the monster had anything else to say to her. When it didn’t she disappeared down the dark corridor with only her heavy torch to lead her, her side bag at her hip, and the monster’s bunny ears to hear as her footfalls faded away into the derelict building.

As the woman’s footfalls faded and the dead man was sure he was alone, he let his arm that had been draped over the other chair next to him fall limp and let his head lay back uncomfortably over the back of the chair as he looked up towards the moulding ceiling. He aired out his vents in a large, exhausted sigh as he stared at the ceiling. He found that the more he stared at it, the more unstable it looked. 

The ceiling looks uneven, more steeper in some parts of the room and it looked ready to collapse at any moment. The man felt a tinge of worry travel through him but pushed it down. The ceiling most likely had a few years left before it completely came down, especially if some investigators found it safe enough to step into this building. He decided not to worry his head over it as he tipped his head back down again. 

The animatronic looked in the direction where he had seen the last investigator go down the corridor and felt his blood curl and boil. He hated having to task that woman with the mission of fetching him a toolbox to help fix himself. If he had learned one thing over the years, it was, “if you want something done right, you have to do it yourself”. He couldn’t trust that woman with doing a simple task of finding something, let alone even trusting her to walk around the building while knowing that she could still take the chance of escaping while he had a bad leg. 

He despised that he knew that he wouldn’t be able to chase after her in this broken state if she chose to run away. He wouldn’t get far at all with his leg like this and would most likely have to result in crawling - which he highly didn’t prefer doing. The only power he had over this woman was that he knew what her husband looked like and that he could call him to lure him here to kill him.

All he had to do was wait and see. If the woman cared enough about her beloved husband to bring the toolbox or if she valued her life and chose to escape and tell the police. If she did escape, the dead man knew he would have more problems...

The animatronic looked up in one of the corners of the party room to see an old leaking pipe; leaking a certain extremely flammable gas he guessed. He felt the scarred flesh of his lips painfully twist up into a cruel smile. It was so easy to cause a fire in such an unstable, abandoned building like this one. And he would take everyone with him.

He quickly shook himself out of it, looking away from the broken pipes and vented his fans once more. 37 years, he thought, still barely able to believe it. He knew that woman had not been lying to him, after seeing that beautiful fear he ever-so-missed from seeing in his victims’ eyes. It always brought a sense of euphoria, power and pleasure to him. He would bathe in the feeling if it were possible and he couldn’t wait to see it again, because he knew it wouldn’t be the last. 

It had been 37 years, so what had he missed? How much had changed? Did the Fazbear Company go down in flames? Was the kids’ disappearance case ever solved? Did anyone know what happened to him? What about his creations? Elizabeth, no, Baby. Was she still underground? And where was Michael? Dead or alive? Did he know he was dead? Was he still out there? Was he still searching? 

This only urged the dead man to try escape this rundown place even more and become more impatient. The woman had only left a few minutes ago, and he already wanted her to return and give him the news he was waiting to hear. Unless she was finding a way to escape the building and going to find help. However, he had a deep feeling that she would not be so stupid. He was much older than her, but he could tell that she was of a mature age to know what was right and what was wrong. 

But he was sure of what he was doing by sending this woman off on this somewhat incompletable mission. This woman would learn what she is getting herself into by being the last victim alive. He knew well that there was no toolbox to be seen in this building. At least not one that he had seen or knew of. This mission was for other reasons. He had sent her off on a mission which he knew she would not complete in reasons to simply learn more about this victim. 

She had her uses and was a perfect victim. She didn’t fight because she was too frightened, had no control, was helpless, and she was the sheep to his wolf. She was the victim to his murderer. There was no way she was getting out of here. She was stuck in his trap, and she wouldn’t get out alive. 

Coming out of his daydream, the animatronic looked himself up and down, numb when reacting to his appearance. He knew that his appearance would certainly scare little children on Halloween, but this costume was no longer a place to hide inside and use to lure children into the backroom. He lifted a heavy arm and ran his decaying fingers along the mouldy tufts of synthetic fur along his gaping arm. This suit was part of him now. He had died inside it, rotted inside, came back to life inside it, and now depended on life inside it. 

The suit still hurt like a bitch. Every time he moved, it felt like his flesh was always caught on a metal fishing hook, digging deep into him and always keeping a hold of him until he would be fished out by being killed. He felt every time one of his bones scraped against a metal part of the suit whether it was the metal framing or crossbeams. 

However, the longer he was awake in this suit, the more he found himself getting used to the pain and even using that pain as a way to gain his strength, especially in his arms. After caressing the falling fur on his arms, his glowing gaze switched to look at his damaged fingers. This suit had five fingers, while he remembered his other animatronic always having four fingers. What a coincidence, he thought. It’s like it was fate for him to die in this suit. 

The corpse wasn’t sure how long he had been looking over the suit for when he heard something come from what appeared to be the bathrooms; which he had hid inside of earlier to catch the woman when she eventually came back to try and escape. 

As the corpse drew in another difficult breath he couldn’t help but almost gag at the rotting stench of the air he was breathing in. Breathing in this air still made him feel slightly nauseous and dizzy. It wasn't oxygen, it tasted like shit and was like fire to his dried up throat - or what was left of it. 

He felt the bunny ears bend upwards on their sticks as the noise caught his attention, making his neck snap as he looked in the direction of the bathrooms just across the room from him. It had been the sound of the door opening and closing with a squeak of its long-rusted hinges and the small shutting of a door. 

The dead man felt whatever he had left for eyebrows furrow behind his mask. He hadn’t heard the woman return or he would’ve heard the noisy footfalls of her heavy boots echo through the corridor, and he was sure as Hell she would not be able to sneak past him without him noticing her. Recalling back to the number of people the woman told him that were inside this building, he was certain he had killed them all - apart from her, of course. Who else was in this building? Had she lied to him?

The animatronic growled angrily, sitting up with a long protesting whine of his rusty metallic insides and a couple of agonizing creaks. Even sitting up had him out of breath and feeling heavy. But he had to find out who else was still in the building. He couldn’t have any witnesses, again. Not like last time. Whoever was hiding in that bathroom was going to die, and he would make sure they were dead.

He threw a glance downwards at his metal legs, paying extra attention to his bad leg which was still incredibly loose and looked to need more screws. The metal on his legs had rusted and was damaged. The corpse wondered if the leg would fall off even though he was part of the suit now, but something made him feel like he didn’t want to find out. He had to tighten the metal on his legs and inside his body to try keep him in one piece. He didn’t want to know the consequences. 

With a pained groan ripping from his throat, the tearing of the suit’s fabric, the snapping of bones and metal into place, and the squelching of what remained of his body, the animatronic stood up. As he breathed, what entered his body made him feel even more dizzy than before but he tried to ignore it as he began to slowly and carefully limp his way towards the bathrooms with his broken right leg in tow. He had only hid inside the bathrooms for a few minutes, but he was in there long enough to know that there was no way out except the way you got inside. The person inside was trapped. 

He was careful to try to keep as much of his weight off his leg which was far-too-loose for his liking. While that woman was somewhere else, he knew he had to think of a way to try to fix his leg without a toolbox or any tools in general. How was he going to chase after the woman if she thought to escape? He could only hope that she would stick by his threat of that no one would believe her if she told them an animatronic killed her coworkers and would see her as the murder suspect. 

The animatronic approached the door before placing both hands on the moulded surface and pushing against it, making it slowly swing open with a moan. His light-up eyes allowed him to see easily through the pitch blackness of the bathrooms and saw how it was empty. But there were still a row of cubicles to check for a hiding person. 

Metal feet scraping along the old, cracked tiles, the metallic creature started at the cubicle closer to him, shoving the door open with an echoing slam and peering inside. Nothing except a metal toilet that not even a dead man would dare to look into to see what remained in the metal toilet bowl. He didn’t even want to imagine. A building that had been abandoned for 37 years. The animatronic chose to move onto the next cubicle, opening it and looking in. Nothing.

The next cubicle. Nothing. Only two more to go. 

There were more ear-piercing scuffs of metal along the tiled surface as the creature opened the second-to-last cubicle. Nothing as well. A growl escaped the creature as he approached the last cubicle in the bathroom. The person was obviously in the last cubicle, trying to stay as far away from him as possible. He made sure to stand between the two last cubicles to lean towards both cubicles in case to check if the person would try to roll underneath the cubicles to escape. 

Sucking in the disgusting gassed air, the animatronic threw open the door to the last cubicle, hearing it squeal on its hinges and its heavy door slam hard against the wall of the cubicle and wobble. The monster leaned across to look inside and his ears twitched at seeing that the last cubicle was just as empty as all of the others. 

Quickly, the animatronic looked in the second-to-last cubicle again to see if someone was crawling beneath the cubicles to escape. No one. He had not heard anything else in the bathroom either, not even a step or a breath apart from his own. There was no way someone could’ve snuck out without him knowing. No one could even be in here without him hearing or seeing a thing. 

Stumped and confused, he turned back around to leave the bathroom but what he saw made him freeze in his tracks. 

It was one of the Fazbear Company’s animatronics; a fox animatronic. The dead man searched his brain, trying to think of the name of the animatronic. It was always the children’s favourite. A pirate fox. Foxy it was. Foxy the pirate fox, and he was standing in the doorway, blocking his way out of the revolting bathrooms. However, there was something off. 

The fox animatronic stood at about the bunny animatronic’s height, if not shorter because of his lack of tall bunny ears. It had a round head with a triangular snout with a jaw full of thin, sharp teeth, that looked ready to take off a frontal lobe or another limb. However, this animatronic was not looking brand new at all, looking quite damaged and aged over the years. The fabric on Foxy’s was missing, along with a chunk of fur on the side of his head. His torso was thin with tattering above the waist. His left hand nowhere to be found and the casing of his legs below the knees completely stripped away; just like the bunny animatronic’s. 

However, this animatronic not only looked damaged and tattered, it almost looked like some sort of ghost and barely even looked like it was really there. The suit looked burned. The colours of the suit looked dark and looked as if they had been in a fire and were charred. There was a greenish hue on the suit that made the animatronic blend in with its surroundings of the derelict building with a green tinge.

Foxy stared straight at him with empty black eyes, greyish-coloured irises and glowing white pupils glaring straight into the dead man’s soul. He felt pinned to the spot. 

For a moment, the zombified animatronic was at a loss of what to do. Stay where he was, move towards the animatronic, attack it? He still found himself stunned with shock at seeing another animatronic, before he remembered his past. Was it one of those brats? Had they heard him gloating about being resurrected? Were they back for their proper revenge and to make him stay dead? 

The longer he stood there thinking, the more he kept breathing in this shitty air that made him feel even more nauseous the more he breathed it. That woman had been wearing a face mask for a reason. The air inside this building was destructive and filthy. Even though he was dead and the air may not be affecting his organs, it could be affecting something else; his mind. 

Realising this, the metallic monster met the gaze of the phantom animatronic and felt a growl rumble in his throat, making him splutter a little. He started to limp towards the fox animatronic, determined to get out of this filthy bathroom and find that woman. 

A step was all the animatronic needed to make it jump like a spring that had been held down for far too long. Foxy jumped at the dead man in the bunny suit; one arm stretching out to grab at him and jaws opening wide enough to try bite off his face as it let out an unholy screech that ripped at his ears. 

The monster was startled, falling back onto his arse with a loud crash and grate across the rotted tiled floor. He had shut his eyes, not wanting to see the horrifying phantom but felt nothing. 

Nothing. 

No animatronic landed on him, or grabbed him, or had bit him. The animatronic was still, not even daring to breathe even how what was left of his lungs begged for it. After a moment, he finally opened his grey eyes to see that the bathroom was empty. Like the phantom animatronic had not even been in there in the first place. 

The metallic creature was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have returned! (Sorta). A few things are happening and not happening in my life, but I won't go into that. So Springtrap is a bit of a narcissist. He loves power and control over his victims so I hope to explore that a little more. Not much happens in this chapter, but one thing that has been pointed out. Springtrap might not be entirely sane and healthy, but I will be exploring that feature also.   
> Now, comments! I can't tell you enough how much I love hearing feedback from you guys! It motivates me a lot to keep continuing this and its just nice to see that FNaF isn't completely dead. Hope to update soon, but updates won't be too hasty as I am moving houses again and it takes time to write these chapters. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Evie felt like she had walked down this same corridor a hundred times. As her torch beam scanned up and down the corridor, Evie spotted the trail of bloody footprints and the puddles of spilled blood. Most likely the blood of Axel’s, John’s, or Nathan’s. She didn’t want to know whose, but it still pained her heart. She still lived while they had all been killed by that monster. Although she did however, wonder where it had hid their bodies. Was it somewhere obvious or hidden?

The last investigator decided that she would visit the office room first. She figured that a toolbox could’ve been placed somewhere inside; whether it was under the desk or inside some cabinet. Evie still wanted to believe that she could somehow escape and that everything will be okay in the end. But there was still that dark voice in her head that told her otherwise. At the end of the day, she will end up like the rest of her coworkers. Dead.

She should’ve listened to that bad feeling in her stomach. That awful feeling of dread that she had felt as soon as she had entered this derelict building, as soon as she had been put on this case. The case of the twelve missing children, Evie recalled as she sauntered down the rundown, green corridor. She stepped over a large piece of broken wood with a nail sticking out the end as tried to think about the case instead of the dark reality. 

The mysterious disappearances began back in 1982 with five missing children. The disappearances started and stopped until after 1987 with five more children going missing. Two other children went missing between 1982 and 1987. Whoever was responsible for the children’s disappearances seemed to have finished their work by 1987 when no more missing children reports came in, but the case was never solved and went cold. All twelve disappearances had something in common. They all happened supposedly at one of the Fazbear Entertainment Company’s restaurants. Of course, the police had questioned the managers and owners of the Fazbear Company, and came out with no lead to who was responsible. 

Evie did remember after reading the case that there had always been something off about the Fazbear restaurants anyway. Not just from while she was growing up, but she had always had a bad feeling when she heard about the place or even saw something that was relevant to it. 

She remembered reviewing the year gaps between child disappearances and trying to find a sort of pattern. There was none. The first five children did not know each other and all seemed to have been at the wrong place at the wrong time. The sixth child is also the same along with the other five children. The seventh child was the one that interested Evie the most. The seventh child was last seen outside the back of the restaurant which had been locked, like they had been locked out. There was no explanation for it.

Evie came out of her thoughts as her torch that had been looking at the moulding walls up and down caught sight of a large puddle of blood that had been splattered on the checkered wall which was growing a large patch of fungi. Evie could only try to ignore it as she pushed onwards. 

However, Evie did take a moment for herself to check on her injury caused by the monster beforehand. She had to check if they were serious as they definitely felt that way. Evie unzipped her protective coveralls down the front to reveal a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of full length black leggings. Pulling up her shirt a little and her leggings down far enough to look at the damage, Evie bit her lip as she observed the damage under the torch’s light.

She was already bruising. Dark, almost purple welts were scattered across her abdomen like a disease. It hurt upon deeply pressing her fingers into them and Evie wondered if she had broken a rib. The animatronic had shoved a table straight into her abdomen a few times and it had done some damage to her. It was still sore and quite painful upon contact and restricted some of her movement, but Evie prayed it wasn’t too serious that she wouldn’t need to be hospitalized. 

After checking out her new wound, Evie shifted her clothing back into place, zipped herself back up and kept moving while letting the beam of her heavy duty torch lead the way. 

Soon enough, Evie’s torchlight landed on an opening within the wall that she had not noticed was there. Her interest piqued, Evie approached it and examined it. The wall around the makeshift doorway was incredibly damp. So damp that the wall could collapse underneath Evie’s gloved hand. The part of the wall looked like it had been recently pushed inwards, leading Evie to wonder if it was either the monster or one of her coworkers who had caused this. 

Cautiously, Evie stepped into the unknown small room that she had just discovered. Evie remembered well that she had not seen a small room like this on the blueprint map of the building before going into the investigation. She began to look around with her torch, and frowned when finding only a few old broken furniture.

Evie quickly did a sweep of the small hidden room too, feeling herself grow more and more anxious and impatient to find this toolbox. But the longer she searched, the more dread that filled her heart. She was scared of what would happen to her if she didn’t find it and what she would say to the monster that had already bruised her hips and could easily snap her neck just like it did to Francis. She had to survive. She had to find this toolbox. 

However, luck was not on Evie’s side when she left the small hidden room empty-handed. But she hadn’t lost hope yet. There was still the office and the supply closet on the other side of the building, in the other corridor. She couldn’t help but let her curiosity of the bunny animatronic take over her thoughts as she wandered back down the corridor. Someone was inside the suit weren’t they? She wondered who it was. Why did it depend on her to find a toolbox to fix its leg like it was a real medical condition? How had they died in the suit? What led them to die in it? 

She had felt inside its body - completely hollow. How could it even be a person? She couldn’t wrap her head around it. Could the dead really come back to life? Had this person just done it? Evie was sure what they were wearing was an empty fursuit, but she had felt what could only remain of a dead body after it had decomposed after a number of years. Upon thinking back to it and how she had stuck her hand inside its body, it only made Evie shiver with disgust. 

Now thinking over it, Evie found that she had more questions than answers. She had no idea who this maniac who was keeping her captive was and what they wanted from her. Whatever had happened to this individual, she still found herself dangerously curious about them.

Evie’s thought train halted as she reached the office room. Stepping inside, she shone her torch beam all around, in search for a type of box that could hold tools or something similar. All that was on the dusty old desk was the cuboid computer that no longer worked and some other electronic equipment that had a thick layer of dust covering it. 

The investigator knelt down to open up each drawer of the old desk, all which contained barely anything but an infestation of bugs and cobwebbed miscellaneous items. Evie shut up the drawers before she could give her white face mask a greener tone and searched around the desk for a toolbox, each item she checked making her feel more disappointment and loss of hope. 

Apart from the desk, there wasn’t much else in the room apart from a large vent in the corner of the room and a box of spare animatronic parts. Evie didn’t bother to pay any attention to the vent but turned her attention to the box of spare parts, and it was no surprise to her that as soon as she started to dig through it, taking out spare animatronic body parts that she had disturbed some rats and insects that had made their home in the box. 

Evie pushed down her disgust as she continued to take out masks, props, arms, legs, and other plastic body parts as she searched for the toolbox that she needed for her survival and the monster’s satisfaction. It was only about a minute until Evie had emptied out of the old box and nothing else was inside it. No toolbox was to be seen. 

Growing frustrated, Evie angrily kicked away an old, worn down bunny mask and watched as it skidded away from her and cracked against the office wall. Evie was already running out of options. There were no other rooms down these corridors except for the office room and a supply closet which she had yet to check. If that toolbox wasn’t in there, she wasn’t sure what she would do. 

Would she really go back to that monster without what it wanted? Would it kill her? Was there still a way for her to escape? Evie quickly shook away her anxiety-filled thoughts. Even if she did run away, the police would catch her under the suspicion of her being a murder suspect. Her best chance was to listen to this peculiar monster and try and find its toolbox it so desperately wanted. 

With a worried sigh, Evie left the office and started to make her way down the corridor opposite from the one she had just come from, towards the supply closet where she prayed to God that the toolbox would be there. She admitted that when they had arrived at the attraction, they had forgotten to investigate it. She and the others had been so concentrated on getting the files to help them with the case that they hadn’t really had a look around of the place (which was what they were supposed to do in the first place). Evie had definitely learned her lesson. 

Stepping over a fallen metal shelf that had been knocked over, Evie’s lips turned in a frown upon realising that she may not even survive to solve the twelve children case. She’ll most likely end up dead by the hands of a deranged animatronic bunny before she could even tell the tale that no one would ever believe. She wondered if this case would ever be solved if she was killed. 

Evie finally reached the supply closet where she hesitated to turn the door knob for a moment. She hadn’t covered this room in the building, and She and Francis had covered almost every room except a few corridors, the office, and this closet. This was her last chance at trying to find this toolbox otherwise she would have to face the consequences. 

As Evie slowly pushed the door open, it screamed on its hinges and made Evie cringe at the sound. Her eyes widened and her hand immediately shot to her covered mouth in horror. She had to quickly push back down her lunch that had retreated back up her throat and a sob broke from her slightly parted lips. 

The supply closet was very small; the size of a walk-in-pantry with its wall paint peeling away and dirty tiled floors filthy with dirt, blood, and water. A singular light bulb attached to a twisted, breaking wire. The closet also had many metal shelves that harvested cobwebs, trash, rat feces, and dead and living insects. But that wasn’t what horrified and sickened the female investigator. It was the three bodies that had also been placed inside the closet. 

It was Axel, John, and Nathan.

John was half laying, half sitting against the wall, the lower half of his body too small for the room and his legs looking broken as they were folded over each other in a macabre way. His face was barely recognizable and looked punched inwards. Blood seeped from his face, pouring down onto his suit and staining white with red. His nose looked to have been punched and severely damaged, his bloody face was missing a few teeth and was black and red with grave bruises. He wasn’t breathing. 

Nathan was in a better condition. He was folded up in a far corner, his head bent over to the side, almost looking like his neck had also been snapped. His white coveralls weren’t badly blood stained except from the dirty water leakage on the floor that was beginning to turn red. Evie could see part of Nathan’s face that looked pale but unharmed and almost at peace. 

It was the body that she could only guess was Axel’s from the larger body and bigger stomach than the other two. Evie couldn’t help but tear up and sob at the sight. Axel’s body was lying down, some of his upper body shoved straight into the wall and hanging off a bottom shelf. His suit was filthy with dirt and grime like he had been rolling around on the ground and he was soaked from the bloody water which was only starting to puddle in the supply closet. However, Axel’s head had been smashed in, his skull collapsed and looked like a broken vase. Blood still seeped from what remained of his skull and all Evie could see was a gruesome, gooey mess. 

Evie instinctively turned her back on the crime scene, choking on sobs as more tears stained her cheeks. Her knees buckled at the sight as she ignored the pain in her abdomen and slowly fell to her knees and cried. She cried like her brain was being shredded from the inside, a sudden cry so raw being ripped from her throat. 

She didn’t know why, but she felt hopeless and like this was all her fault. She recalled memories which only made her crying worse as she grabbed a hold of the supply closet doorway to steady her violent shaking. Evie had seen blood like this before, puddling on the floor. She recalled the first time she saw a puddle of blood in this place, with Francis at her side. She had tried ignoring it before, but now she couldn’t. 

_The bathroom floor stained with blood. Lots of it._

_It had not been a period._

_Her husband begged to let him in from the other side of the door._

_She only cried harder while she clawed the bloody tiles in desperation._

Evie didn’t know how long she cried for, but by the time she had finished, her voice was hoarse and her eyes had run out of tears to cry. Her hands still clawed the rotting doorway for support and her abdomen still ached and needed to be checked. Upon feeling the pain in her stomach, Evie became aware of her task that she had to complete. Find the toolbox. 

Still sitting on the dirty checkered tiles, Evie leaned her head back to look up at the unstable ceiling. Could she be bothered though? Wasn’t she responsible for her coworkers’ deaths? She was responsible for Francis’. That she was sure of. What right did she have to live? It was always her fault. Even if she didn’t find the toolbox, the monster would kill her for failing her task. She would die anyway. Maybe, that’s what she deserved. 

The investigator dared to turn around and look at her deceased coworkers with an empty expression and red eyes. From the floor, she let her eyes roam over the tall metal shelves, searching for a toolbox. She could only look so high up until she couldn’t see the last few shelves and would have to stand up to look for the box. Evie didn’t feel the energy to stand. She was tired, just like on that day. 

_“It’s not your fault, you hear me? It’s never your fault.”_

_“I’m sorry I wasn’t there to save you.”_

_“Don’t carry this burden on your own.”_

_“I love you.”_

Mark. Evie’s head lifted back up at hearing her husband’s voice echo through her head. She remembered his voice so well. His warm, deep, honeyed voice always embraced her like a warm blanket that she could hide and feel safe in. She remembered how he would embrace her as well. Especially on the day it all went wrong. He never let her go that day as he sat with her on the bathroom floor. 

Evie brought herself back to reality, to the horror that sat in front of her. Her three dead coworkers that had been murdered by the same creature. She knew that she couldn’t let it kill her too. She needed to see Mark again, hear his voice again, feel his arms around her. Evie couldn’t let that monster kill her. She also couldn’t get arrested and let Mark see her behind bars for a crime she didn’t commit. She had to survive.

Evie weakly began to stand up and stabilize herself with the assistance of the old doorway. Against her will, her legs shook like jelly and her body felt heavy. She avoided stepping into the room as she let her eyes inspect each metal shelf in the supply closet. She spotted a broom and some cleaning products in the corner of the closet, all coated in cobwebs, but only trash and shit on the shelves. Pests and insects had made the shelves their homes and Evie spotted no toolbox. 

What was she supposed to do now? Return to the monster empty-handed? Walk back, admit she couldn’t find the toolbox and open her arms to death? Or find a way out and most likely be arrested by police and put in prison? Evie thought long and hard. She knew Mark loved her and had vowed to always be by her side until death. She remembered she had vowed the same. 

The female investigator stood shakily in the supply closet doorway for what felt like forever, her thoughts at war with each other as her lip trembled. A side won, and it made her eyes sting and burn. She wanted to rub her eyes but thought against it and tried to blink the returning tears away. She had to choose between the easy way or the difficult way, whichever way that was for her or Mark. She came to her final decision as she finally turned to look down the corridor where she knew would lead back to the large party room. 

However, Evie’s blue eyes did notice a long tall metal pole that had fallen from the ceiling, lying on the tiles close to the walls. 

She felt an idea strike her as she glanced back in the direction of where the monster was waiting for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I did make a little oopsies a few chapters back when Springtrap asks Evie what year it is (it is now corrected). This story takes place in 2030, but I'm editing this timeline by saying that Fazbear's Fright opened and closed 7 years ago in 2023 (so this story takes place seven years afterwards). But Springtrap was of course, supposed to escape then? Well he's still asleep then! So, it still has been 37 years for him. Sorry about that! 
> 
> Haha, yeah I've had to do a bit of research into the FNAF timeline (and I still don't fully understand xD). But I have been researching Mr. Afton, why he did what he did, his past and we may be delving into his past as well because its interesting to me. And yes, we are also delving a little into Evie's character and I'm just teasing a bit into her past and why she is the way that she is. It's not just about Springtrap, guys, sorry. Alright, that's enough from me.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

As Evie returned to the large party room with an arm secured behind her back, she had to push down the shock that went through her when she saw the bunny animatronic that had assaulted and threatened her escape the bathrooms in a hurry despite its lame leg. 

The creature almost collapsed without using grabbing onto the doorway for support, wheezing painfully as it begged for breath. Its leg made a painful scraping sound against the tiled floors as it struggled to keep its balance with only one leg to lean on. 

Evie felt herself take a step forward, but quickly resisted the urge and took another step back. She almost felt bad for the animatronic but remembered what it had done to her. It had killed all of her coworkers, it had attacked her and threatened her, it had even made her dig her hand inside of its chest cavity. A shudder ran through Evie’s body as she could still remember how it all felt on her bare fingers. 

The female hostage stood there, waiting patiently with her arm behind her back as she waited for the metallic monster to come up for oxygen and finally steady itself. And it did. Evie could hear the suit creaking like an old wooden floor as the animatronic straightened its back from a crooked position and its head twisted rigidly to look over at her. 

At seeing Evie standing tense in the doorway, a hand hanging by her side and another hand behind her back, Evie was surprised to see that the animatronic was not angry - it was quite the opposite. She saw how its dead grey eyes seemed to grow brighter with life. She could see its shoulders tremble with what Evie guessed was its best attempt at a chuckle without ending up in another coughing fit. 

It kept its glowing eyes pinned on her as it started to cross the party room, going back to its chair that Evie had seen it sit in before she left for her ‘quest’.

"Lo-o-ooks like you're not stupid after-r all, darling,” it remarked with a snare. 

Evie swallowed hard, watching stiffly as the animatronic slowly and disturbingly dragged its useless leg across the room, limping hopelessly as it paid most of its attention to her instead of what it should have been most concerned of.

"It wasn't in the office."

It halted. "Oh?"

Evie took a couple of courageous steps towards the being. "It wasn't anywhere in the building." She took a deep breath before forcing out, "you wanted me to see them."

The animatronic tilted its head at her, ears bending on their sticks innocently. 

"See who?" It was just playing stupid now.

“There was never any toolbox in this building, was there?” Evie finally said.

“Ooh, smart girl,” the animatronic purred as its eyes glowed brighter and it continued on its agonizing journey to the chair. Evie clenched her teeth at the nickname as it sent a shiver down her spine. Her fingers tightened around the long pole that she had picked up back in the corridor. She almost felt tempted to give the idea of “stabbing the creature” another try. 

The bunny collapsed back in the old plastic chair with a horrible sound Evie couldn’t identify as it aired out its venting system and its ears tilted back. It seemed exhausted and relieved to finally relax and take some stress off its heavy dead leg. After a moment, it looked over at Evie who now stood in the middle of the room. 

“Yes, it was a test to see whether you would be a little bitch and try to escape back to your husband which would result in you getting arrested, or if you would dare come back to me empty handed. And what a surprise that you chose the best choice,” the animatronic then turned its gaze to Evie’s arm that was hiding behind her back and nodded to it, “and I see you are not empty handed.”

Evie combated against the urge to squirm under the being’s heavy gaze that watched her every movement as Evie stood a few feet away from it, hand squeezing the rusty metal pole behind her back. 

The animatronic’s suit crackled as it leaned forward on its chair, eyes flashing at her. “What do you have hiding behind your back, girl? You tried stabbing me before. You can't kill something that’s already dead.” It suddenly started to cough, which Evie could hear it try to keep short and quiet, but it only ended up in a violent coughing fit. 

While the bunny fought for breath, Evie silently brought her hand away from behind her back as she showed off the long, rusty pole that she had found in the corridor. The metallic beast cleared its throat, going quiet as it stared at the pole, mask showing no emotion. Its eyes were Evie’s only way to be able to tell what it was thinking and its grey dead eyes showed no emotion as it gazed at the pole. Evie guessed it may have been thinking of what Evie was going to do with it. After a moment, its gaze flickered back up to Evie’s face and it asked just that in a wary tone. 

The female investigator debates on giving the pole to the being. After all it had done to her in only two hours. It was a killer, even killed in front of her. It had attacked her, insulted her, and even put her down by calling her a ‘girl’ which made her feel like a troublesome child. It had also said it in a way that just made her sick to her stomach. However, this was a good way to gain its trust. She had to get out of this situation without herself and others getting hurt. This creature was unpredictable and she had to thread carefully, especially by slowly gaining its trust. The more trust it had in her, the bigger the chance she had of getting out.   
She quietly approaches the creature, cautiously stepping towards it in case it would suddenly spring out and bite her. It was like approaching a beast that was injured; but that made it even more dangerous. Evie still felt a tinge of reluctance to let go of the pole before she placed it in the lap of the animatronic. The entire time, she had felt its gaze pinning her, watching her every movement.

The creature was still silent and still as Evie finally backed a few feet away from it.

“Something to help your leg. That’s all,” Evie quietly said.

It blinked a couple of times at her. Evie still felt unsettled as its deteriorating eyelids would fold down over its large glowing grey eyes for a second or two before drawing back up again. Its eyes did however widen in what looked to be shock. Its bottom jaw still hung and Evie could easily tell herself that the metallic creature was at a loss for words.  
Evie fidgeted as the creature dropped its gaze to the pole in its lap before its arms creaked as the came up and its claws wrapped around the cold metal of the pole. It seemed almost intrigued with it as it lifted it up and placed it on the tiles with a small ting. It held it like a staff as it surveyed it. Evie decided to speak up, not enjoying the silence.

“What do you need me for anyways? Why keep me alive when you could just kill me? No one would know what happens here because your DNA isn’t here.”

The creature took a moment to respond as it observed its gift.

“Doesn’t mean the police can’t find out,” it spoke up as its gaze flickered back up at her. “Turns out I've been stuck in this suit longer than I thought and I need a little tour guide   
to show me around. I’ll also need a hostage if things get messy.”

Evie opened her mouth before closing it again. She found herself without an argument. The creature seemed to take this as a win as it made an amused grunting sound through its mask. It groaned as it used its new metal staff as a leverage as it slowly stood up with some crunching sounds. It kept its lifted foot hovered over the ground as it leaned on the staff and stood up straight with a grunt.

“Looks like your little gift is quite helpful,” the animatronic hummed as it tested the staff on the tiled floor. There was a cracking in its neck as it looked over at Evie with amusement glimmering in its eyes. “Seems like you’re my little caregiver now, sweetheart.”

Evie shuddered. “Please don’t call me that.”

“Call you what?” it challenged back. 

“Sweetheart,” Evie dared to growl back, her eyes narrowing at the being. “My name is Evie.”

The suit stared at her, expressionless before coughing a little and starting to move away from her towards the exiting corridor of the derelict building.   
“Good to know, _sweetheart,_ ” it croaked over its shoulder, knowing it would anger the female investigator. 

Evie stood where she was, watching as the injured animatronic limped towards the corridor, its new pole staff tapping against the tiles as it moved slowly but carefully with its lame leg. She felt at a loss of what to do. Was she just to follow it and be its hostage? Where did it want to go once it got out? It was when she heard the scraping against the moulding tiles went quiet that Evie heard the animatronic’s voice. 

“Coming?”   
Evie swallowed hard, eyes casting downwards and forcing her legs to move her after the metallic creature still standing in the doorway to the exiting corridor. It was only along down this corridor that it would eventually lead to the entrance to the attraction building. There was nothing standing in the animatronic’s way of escaping. And what would it do when it did escape? Would it kill more people? Where does it plan to go? Evie could only let her mind wander and think of the horrors and chaos that this macabre suit could cause. 

The animatronic continued to limp forward, momentarily glancing over its shoulder at Evie who was just behind to check if her mind dramatically changed any time sooner. Each time it checked, it was filled with pride and satisfaction to see that she was still there. Its threat had worked well. 

As it turned to continue, it saw something along the walls that made it stop and stare. Evie almost stopped as she shone her torch on the wall. She cocked an eyebrow at it, not recalling taking a photo of it. Along the corridor wall, it looked like someone had attempted to start a fire in the building as ashes scaled the walls, leaving it charred and blackened. 

“Was there a fire?” Evie asked aloud, not recalling hearing about a fire being at this restaurant. Maybe it was a stupid group of teenagers who thought about making a campfire and smoke in an abandoned building.

The animatronic scoffed rudely as it continued on, “s-someone attempted.” 

The two of them continued down the long rotted corridor, occasionally stepping over fallen pieces of furniture or littered trash and wreckage. There was mostly silence between them apart from the grinding of the animatronic metal feet as they dragged along the solid floor and the tapping of its new metal cane. But it was Evie who decided to break that silence between them. 

“So, what do I call you?”

The creature didn’t stop, continuing to push forward despite its suit’s protesting noises. Evie would’ve first thought it was ignoring her if it wasn’t for the pivoting of its ears as they twitched towards her at her voice. 

“What?”

“You do have a name, don’t you?” 

The bunny scoffs. “Not that I want you to kn-know.” 

Evie frowns, feeling a tinge of anger. What harm was it for it to tell her its real name? Did the person inside really want to stay anonymous to her? They already claimed that they were dead anyway, so what harm was it to share their first name? Not like Evie was going to escape, find a computer, and search it up straight away. This being had attacked her, threatened, and had told her nothing about itself or what she was really meant to do. She was only here as a hostage and to tag along for the ride.   
That’s when Evie was hit with an idea which made her lips curl upwards a little. 

“What was the mascot’s name? The suit you’re wearing. It has a name, right?”

The yellowish-green suit paused its movements, but did not turn to her. Evie’s smirk widened at this. This suit did have a name, and the wearer definitely knew it. From behind the machine, Evie watched as its ears continued to twitch and bend on their sticks as the being seemed to think about something that Evie could only guess. The ears suddenly bend forwards.

“You’re n-n-not calling me-e-e Spring B-Bonnie,” the metallic being growled, thumping his gaping chest in attempt to get rid out his glitches before pressing onwards again. 

Evie stood there, stumped. Spring Bonnie? A strange name for an animatronic. Apart from being a little surprised, Evie felt even more anger at seeing how the animatronic still refused to tell her its real name. She tilted her chin up, an idea coming to her mind as she stepped up to the animatronic’s side as it clicked its head to look at her. 

“Well, Spring Bonnie it is,” she announced before she leaned towards the creature challengingly. “Unless you have another name in mind?” 

Evie regretted her words by the look on the macabre creature’s masked face. If looks could kill, Evie would be a corpse on the floor. The animatronic was glaring at her, eyes red in fury but it did not move to attack. Except, it only leaned into her as she had done to it and it took all of Evie’s self-control to stand her ground. Luckily, Evie did not move. 

“And when did you grow a spine?” the creature snarled at her, making itself choke on its breath. 

Evie felt her throat go dry as her mind spun for a comeback. She wasn’t entirely sure when she had grown a spine. Most likely her anger for this creature and what it had done had blinded her fear and now she suddenly felt like she could stand up to the creature. 

Although, this wasn’t the wisest thing for Evie to do. She shouldn’t risk pissing it off, as her goal was to remain on its good side in order for it to trust her. And she would not get there very quickly if she was continuously angering it. However, Evie didn’t really have to do much to anger the creature; as it always seemed angry and irritated anyway. This was going to be more difficult that Evie thought. 

“I gave you something to help your leg. You owe me your name at least,” Evie softly shot back. 

The animatronic seemed to think about this, even glancing at its peculiar-looking cane as it tapped it on the floor in thought. 

Evie held back a victorious grin at the small victory in the battle, but she knew she hadn’t won the war. She had only won a battle of wits and had a good point, and the animatronic looked to understand it. She continued to wait quietly as the bunny pondered Evie’s words and looked to even think about a name. 

After a silent moment, Evie saw the bunny’s ears lift. “Springtrap.” 

“What?” 

The animatronic aired its fans in a sigh. “Springtrap will do for now,” it started limping forward down the corridor again with a grunt, “seeing that I died in this suit by being ‘springtrapped’”.

Evie pressed on after the limping animatronic as it made it further into the green tinged corridor, no light needed for its glowing grey gaze could easily peer through the darkness and it seemed to know its way around the building all too well. She made sure to slow her usual walking pace so she fell into step with the animatronic. 

“Springtrapped?” Evie asked, confused as to what it meant, “like a bear trap of sorts?” 

The animatronic hesitated, stopping in its tracks. Evie immediately stopped, looking across at the bunny whose eyes were downcasted as it seemed lost in its thoughts. They were both silent apart from its old suit which creaked and whined. Evie wondered about her guess. Perhaps it was like a bear trap. She didn’t know much about animatronic suits but she had always thought that they were just empty fursuits that people wore or just robots that worked on their own. She wondered what kind of suit this was, if this person had died in the suit. Were they murdered? Had an accident happened? Did it possibly have something to do with the twelve missing children?

The last investigator was brought out of her thoughts when the animatronic bunny started to move again, propelling forward and saying nothing. It ignored Evie and her question as it seemed to find getting out of the building more important. This had Evie even more intrigued with the metallic creature despite her other feelings that told her to keep her distance and run. Evie quickly walked up to the bunny’s side again and walked at its pace, but she did however keep her mouth shut. 

The two of them remained silent as the animatronic trudged towards the exit of the building with Evie staying at its side. They refused to acknowledge each other’s presence for the next few minutes until they finally reached the entrance and exit to the building. Evie felt tears prick at her eyes at remembering only arriving at this building with her coworkers barely a few hours ago. The door had clearly been knocked over, off its hinges so all five of the Crime Scene Investigators could enter and do their duties. 

Evie watched defeatedly as the metallic beast stepped onto the fallen metal door with a clang of metal hitting metal. She was helping a murderer escape and letting herself be taken hostage because she cannot defend herself and is too scared to do anything. She let Francis die and became this creature’s hostage. She could only do as the creature tells her as she watches the animatronic step outside the building and stop. 

The animatronic’s mechanical body stills as its head tips back along with its ears and it takes a deep breath in of fresh oxygen. As it does, Evie sees from the building’s doorway how the creature’s body goes tense and rigid. She sees it immediately bend over with a loud bone-chilling snap as coughs wracked its body.   
Almost out of instinct, Evie was about to run over to the creature’s side and ask if it was alright, but she quickly rooted herself to the ground and even reached out a hand to hold onto the doorway to stop herself. She only watched as the animatronic battled once more for its fresh oxygen that it had killed 4 people for. Evie was waiting for much longer than she thought when finally the coughing fit had ended and the animatronic bunny stood up straight again with a clicking of each mechanical vertebrae. 

Evie listened quietly to the creature’s shallow, deep breaths as it observed its surroundings. She recalled that the sun was setting by the time she and her coworkers had arrived at the abandoned attraction building and had entered it. Now she noticed that the sun had well set and darkness had settled in. 

The building was located in an old suburb with a couple of closed and abandoned stores and shops and some empty property areas where there had once been company buildings. The town of Hurricane had mostly abandoned this part of town and it was now long forgotten. No one ever visited this part of Hurricane and nothing grew or even lived here. To Evie, it looked like a ghost town. Only two or three lamp posts down the main street of this area were working in the area, some flickering on some occasions.   
The white CSI van was parked up just outside the attraction building, parked alongside the side of the road and looking as abandoned as the rest of the suburban area.   
Finally, Evie stepped out of the building’s entrance doorway, going to stand a few feet behind the bunny animatronic. Her arms awkwardly hung at their sides as she spoke up and shattered the silence between them.

"Where do you want to go?"

The being was silent for a moment, almost like it hadn’t heard her. But before Evie was about to ask it again, it spoke up in a faint whispering voice. 

_"Anywhere."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, I know, long time since I've updated. I didn't mean for it to be this long, but my grandmother died two weeks ago, I was moving houses at that time and I was going back to school, so I had a lot on my plate and just wasn't mentally or physically able to even get any work done. I've started school, earning some money and participating in a production so my time to write isn't very much but I'm hoping to get some writing done and chapters posted. 
> 
> Finally, we have Springtrap's name! I was getting tired of calling him anything besides Springtrap, but I will keep it up every now and then because of writing purposes. And the duo is off! As I have mentioned, I have already written two extra chapters so I'm sort of in the future and I'm happy with what's happening. 
> 
> Please do leave feedback on what you think and leave some kudos as well (so I know that fnaf hasn't re-died and this story is read). I hope to update much sooner than this time, and sorry for the big wait! Hope it was sort of worth it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Evie opened the driver’s side door and climbed into the white van with a held-back groan. Her bruised abdomen was still sore and painful as she sat down in the seat, determined to ignore it. She looked in the rear mirror as she took off the hood to her white coveralls and peeled the face mask and protective glasses off from her face. She then started to climb out of her white hazmat protective overalls, peeling them from her body and flinging the overalls somewhere in the back of the van.

Staring at her reflection, she noticed that her eyes were red from crying and her face looked tired and worn out. She hadn’t bothered to put on any mascara or any makeup today for that matter. She was going to a place where a crime scene may have taken place as part of her ongoing investigation. What need did she have to pretty herself up for a job like this? None. However, it felt relieving that now she could finally feel the fresh air meet her skin after what felt like forever as she breathed in and found a moment of peace. 

But that moment of peace was short lived as she almost jumped out of her skin when the passenger door opened roughly, making her look to see the monster. Springtrap, it called itself. The monster who had assaulted and threatened her and killed her coworkers. 

Those glowing grey eyes looked right at her, dead and empty. It just stared at her face quietly, multiple thoughts seeming to run through its head that would forever remain unknown to Evie. Evie could only stare back, hearing her rapid breaths along with the monster’s deep shallow breaths. She could see that its eyes were like flashlights as they shone directly back at her, bright yet empty. 

It was when a fresh breeze crept through the open passenger door and Evie felt it on her skin that Evie realised that she had taken off all the things that had once covered and concealed her face from Springtrap. She was no longer a masked mystery to it and it could now see her face as clear as day. 

And stare at her face it did. It had frozen all of its movements as soon as its glassy gaze landed on her face. 

Evie didn’t stare at it for too long as she ripped her gaze away to look anywhere else but Springtrap. She quickly switched off her heavy duty torch and placed it below her seat, doing anything that would help distract her from Springtrap’s uneasy presence and uncomfortable gaze that watched her. Evie even went so far as to take her dark brown hair out of its ponytail and let it fall midway down her back and some strands fall into her face. Still, the animatronic bunny just watched. 

It was a moment after Evie settled down in the driver’s seat that she heard some shuffling from Springtrap as it finally decided to stop watching her and begin to climb into the van itself. She could hear every pop its fabric made as it was twisted, every groan the suit made, and every heavy breath that escaped its body as it sat in the passenger seat next to Evie and sat back with an exhausted sigh. 

Meanwhile, Evie watched out of the corner of her eye. She could see how Springtrap struggled to fit inside the vehicle, especially when it found that its ears were far too tall and were hitting the van’s ceiling, forcing Springtrap to angrily bend them forward to hang over its face. Evie even heard something similar to a whimper escape the animatronic as the tuft remaining fur of Springtrap’s hand got caught on some of the metal on its ears. 

It shuffled uncomfortably in the seat like it had never sat in one before and while it moved around Evie couldn’t help but look Springtrap up and down while thinking to herself. The person inside the suit - what was their gender? Her guess was male. The build of the animatronic body was more male than female as it had no feminine curves and its voice, although distorted, still was deep and sounded to be male also. Evie decided to settle on a ‘he’ for now, thinking she may try to confirm this later. 

Finally, Springtrap was still in his seat, looking forward and ready for Evie to start the van. Evie put her seatbelt on and even noticed how Springtrap did have his on - not even paying any attention to it. Evie kept her mouth shut and switched the van on, hearing as it roared to life. She recalled Springtrap’s previous words to her - where to go. Anywhere. Where would a dead person in a rotting bunny suit want to go? She was clueless. She obviously couldn’t take him home, knowing that she was supposed to be on the run. Where was she supposed to run? 

Evie heard a quiet tearing of fabric as Springtrap’s dead gaze settled on her again, reading her. She heard him sigh angrily as his head leaned back on the head rest with a click.

“If y-y-you were to go-o anywh-er-ere in America,” static ran through his voice, glitching it. He quickly thumped a fist against his gaping chest and coughed. “Where would you go?” 

Evie was stumped at this question. She had never been much of a traveler, and was always too focused on her work to think of travelling. Although, Mark and her had thought of going somewhere for their honeymoon. They had thought about going outside of America, going somewhere in Europe or Australia, or an island in the Pacific. America was a huge place and she had only been to a few towns outside of Utah. 

“San Francesco,” unconsciously slipped from her lips. 

Springtrap only let out a grunt in reaction to this before facing forward again and shutting his eyes. She could hear his painful shallow breathing and now that she had her face mask off, she could clearly smell the creature sitting beside her and it was far from pleasant. Springtrap smelled of rotten flesh and eggs, and feces. He smelt like he had a million dead rats encased inside his suit and within such a small enclosed area such as a van, Evie felt the urge to gag and vomit. It took all her strength and self-control to keep herself from doing so. 

Evie wasn’t sure why she had said San Francesco either. It just seemed to be the first place in America that reached her mind. She had been intrigued with seeing the big cities of America one day, but she had never travelled to any of them. She had only given them a thought and just left them there. 

Without another word between them, Evie set the van’s GPS to San Francesco where she frowned at how long it would take to get there. Over 10 hours. For 10 hours she would have to be stuck with this rotting animatronic in this van on this road trip. Evie wasn’t a big fan of road trips when you were usually trapped in a car for a number of hours driving all day. 

However, Evie kept quiet as she moved the van away from the curb and onto the main road where she and the bunny animatronic started their 10-hour-long road trip to San Francesco. 

Only 45 minutes in and Evie was already bored and exhausted. They had left Hurricane only half an hour ago and were driving through the countryside in the middle of nowhere. The van was quiet apart from the mumbling of the radio between Evie and the quiet bunny animatronic. Evie tried to distract herself with driving along with attempting to hear what songs were playing on the radio late at night. Unfortunately, the radio station she was currently on offered nothing to listen to but advertisements. 

Evie did throw occasional glances over at Springtrap who had had his eyes shut since they started their road trip and she shortly came to the conclusion that the animatronic was somehow sleeping. She wondered how it was possible for a corpse to be able to sleep but she didn’t put much thought into it; the idea of sitting next to a corpse let alone thinking about how a corpse can sleep was downright disturbing. 

She didn’t bother to wake the animatronic though or do anything to disturb his slumber. However, Evie did find herself already tired from driving for a short time and knew that it was the best option for her to pull over and have a quick nap before continuing again. 

Hoping Springtrap would remain asleep, Evie pulled off the road that had been stretching as far as the eye could see and parked the van on the grass nearby the road before shutting it off and letting darkness completely devour the van. Evie had shut off the van’s headlights and the van’s dashboard that automatically lights up when it gets dark had turned off along with the van. It was pitch black outside and Evie found herself shaking and feeling her heart thump harder and faster than usual. 

Through the pitch blackness, Evie could see a silhouette of Springtrap sitting just next to her. She could smell his musky and revolting odor that filled her nostrils and made her want to gag. Even though she was tired, Evie wondered how she was going to get to sleep with a rotting murderer sleeping next to her in the passenger seat while she slept in her dead coworkers’ van out in the middle of nowhere where she had nowhere to run or escape to call for help. 

Evie also knew that Springtrap still had her phone, and now she was a supposed “murderer” on the run. There was nothing that she could do. She could only pray that Springtrap didn’t kill her in her sleep, but then again, what reason did he have to? He still needed her for purposes: to be his hostage, to be the one who takes the blame for the death of her coworkers, to show him around the world that he was unaccustomed to. 

Still paranoid, Evie found that the best thing for her was to sleep it off and deal with it when she woke up. An hour would’ve been more than best and she would continue driving again. She wanted to get this road trip over with and to be rid of the monster whenever she could. She had to find a way to possibly contact Mark and get out of this messy situation. But all this could be for another day. She needed rest. 

So, the last investigator shuffled in the driver's seat to get comfortable and brought her legs up to hug her legs to her chest. She finally let her head rest against her window as her eyes fluttered shut and let sleep take her, despite her paranoia of the deadly animatronic sitting beside her attacking her in her sleep.

_“It’s all my fault!”_

_“I killed her! Me!”_

_“She’ll never wake up…”_

_“Wake up!”_

_“Wake up--!”_

_“Wake the fuck up woman!”_

Evie’s eyes flung open wide at hearing the loud, distorted voice of Springtrap. He was in her face too, filling her entire vision. She could see each wire, each hole, and each little detail on his mask as clear as day, and his revolting scent filled her nose. It was his scent that made her gag and cough as she attempted to back away from the creature; only ending up sitting further back in her car seat. 

It had gotten lighter outside, but the sun had yet to rise. Evie guessed it was before 6 in the morning and found herself rubbing the sleep from her eyes, still tired from her nap. She had slept longer than she had planned, and now the metallic monster was awake. And he stared at her as he slowly leaned back in his own seat with a long agonizing moan of his broken-down suit. He was quiet as he watched Evie wake herself up properly before speaking up after a moment. 

“When-n-n did you stop dr-driving?” his voice glitched. 

Feeling a tad disorientated, Evie shook her head a little, “I don’t know, probably a few hours ago.” 

Springtrap let out what sounded similar to a growl as he moved in his seat and his talons tapped the rusty pole that Evie had given him to use as a walking stick. He seemed to have grown attached to it as he always held onto it and fidgeted with it. 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to sleep for that long. I’ll keep driving,” Evie softly said as she straightened up in front of the steering wheel again. 

Springtrap only grunted as he turned to look out the window as Evie started the van up again. 

Evie continued to drive along the long, unending road as they occasionally passed cars on the other side of the road going the opposite way. Evie did pray that one car driver would look through their windscreen and see what sat next to Evie and hopefully called the police. It was like praying to God for it to rain in a desert however. 

There was a long uncomfortable silence between Evie and Springtrap as she continued to drive the van across the empty countryside. Every now and then, she would glance over at Springtrap to see him peering out his window whilst rolling his walking stick between each metal digit or tightening his grip on it and loosing or even caressing it. But soon enough, Evie found it impossible to ignore the long-eared devil sitting next to her, who had been far too quiet on this road trip. 

“So,” she started tensely, “you’re a male?” 

Evie wanted to mentally slap herself, immediately regretting her words as she spotted the mechanical ears of the animatronic bunny sitting next to her perk up out of the corner of her eye. It sounded better in her head. She saw how Springtrap’s rather large head slowly rotated to look over at her from previously looking out the window. He wore a mask with a stitched grin that made him look like he was finding what she said amusing. Evie knew well that this mask was misleading. 

“What makes you think I’m not?” he asked back, sounding confused. 

“You are then.”

Springtrap scoffed as he looked back out his window, “I thought my voice did it for you.” 

“I was just confirming,” Evie’s voice was tight and sharp, tiredness evident in her voice. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel as she checked the rear mirror in case anyone was driving behind them. “It’s sort of hard to believe someone died in a fursuit in the first place.” 

Springtrap was quiet for a moment, seeming to hear her words, but he also seemed to hesitate. He realised that the woman would not shut up without having some answers, and he would never hear the end of it. 

"It was a malfunction,” was all he bluntly said.

Evie’s attention was recaptured, "what do you mean?"  
“This suit was one of two that was dangerous to wear and could snap shut and possibly kill someone if not worn safely. They’re dangerous because they have spring locks and work very similar to a bear trap; snap down on flesh and bone if not worn properly. I was one of the only people who knew how to wear these suits properly, but…” his voice trailed off. Springtrap hesitated with speaking once more, unsure if he was supposed to tell Evie any of this. He did, however, carry on with a heavy tone, “On one occasion, I was in a frantic situation and I put the suit on without thinking twice. Short story, I triggered all the spring locks, they snapped down shut and crushed me.”   
Evie’s mouth was agape in shock as she listened to the animatronic rabbit. Why would anyone design a suit that was that dangerous to wear? Would snap shut and crush a human being if they were not worn properly; what was safe about that? Whoever designed suits like that was insane. Evie wasn’t sure of what to say to Springtrap either, finding his story a bit bizarre to believe. She could only say so much without setting him off either. 

“I-I’m sorr-”

“Don’t.” He didn’t want to talk about this subject anymore and Evie let it be. 

Instead, she turned her attention to his ears. They worked very similar to a real rabbit’s; Evie could tell this by seeing how every time she spoke or something in the van made a noise, Springtrap’s long ears would twitch, rotate or just perk up. Evie had tried to ignore the bunny ears but from their instinct-like movement whenever a sound in the van was made, it made it a challenge for her to push down her curiosity. She just had to ask about them.

“Why do your ears do that?” 

The flooped ears moved on their metal sticks despite being forced to bend over because they were too tall for the van’s ceiling. They still shuddered upon hearing Evie’s voice.

“Do what?”

“React to sounds. How do they work? Are they controlled?”

Springtrap seems to think about this. After a moment, he only responds with: “No, they’re not controlled.” And that was it. 

It was the end of that conversation and it only raised more questions instead of giving her any answers. Evie could only continue to awe and wonder about them until the animatronic rabbit opened up to her more, if that was possible. She decided to ask something else. 

"When did you die?"

“Do you always ask the murderers of your coworkers this many questions?” he snapped defensively. 

Evie stuck up her chin, tired and angry as she shot back, “I don’t know. Most of them haven’t died in a suit.”

"Hmmm…" the creature didn't sound like he was thinking about the question. Evie looked at him out of the corner of her eye. His mind looked to be elsewhere, anywhere but near Evie as he pulled at a wire that was sticking out his masked head and was tempted to yank it out of his body. Evie almost jumped when his voice rang out again. "'Bout '92 or '93. Don't really remember now."

“You did say you were in that place for 37 years.”

Springtrap grunted in agreement but didn’t say anything else. 

“So how old does that make you?” 

The rabbit thought for a moment. "Now knowing what year it is. I don't think you'd like to know the answer to that, sweetheart. Leave it be." With that, Springtrap turned to look back out his window, finding it more interesting than answering Evie’s questions or even paying her any time of day.

Evie let out a sigh, still a bit tired but continued to drive. She didn't push it, keeping her mouth shut. The last thing she needed was to piss the human-animatronic hybrid off. He still sounded exhausted and already looked ready to go back to sleep while she slaved away at the wheel and continued to drive to San Francesco. 

Evie glanced at the GPS for a moment and almost groaned at seeing that they had only covered about an hour and ten minutes of the 10-hour journey. She hated every moment of this road trip, seeing that Springtrap would barely answer any of her questions or even try to start the conversation himself. It bored her as Evie considered herself a social butterfly. She guessed Springtrap wasn’t.

She could only hope that things would get better, and hopefully more interesting. Little did she know, they would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, so I'm still going through a lot of stuff now. Like friendships I feel like are fake, schoolwork, and just overall everything in general because I am an adolescence. I also hear the calling to start writing other stories but I'm trying to push that down. Like a Jeff the Killer story, one of the first fanfictions I started and my first obsession (OMG xD). I am trying to figure out in how to write Evie's and Springtrap's relationship as well so I've a lot of stuff going on. Life's great.   
> Please leave a kudos if you've enjoyed what you've read so far and do leave a comment, whether it be criticism or a compliment. AND BEFORE ANYONE COMMENTS, I DO NOT KNOW FNAF'S LORE AND PEOPLE HAVE THEIR DIFFERENT THEORIES. ONLY SCOTT CAWTHON KNOWS THE ENITRE TRUTH AND I'M USING MY OWN THEORIES FOR THIS STORY. I don't mean to be mean, but just hammering the nail down.   
> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

It was completely light after another hour or so of driving, and Evie’s stomach started to complain due to its lack of food in the last couple of long stretching hours with Springtrap. Evie had tried hard to ignore her stomach growls because she knew Springtrap wouldn’t want to stop the van to eat. In a way, Evie didn’t want to stop either - she was now a murder suspect on the run with a rotting rabbit from the police. 

However, Springtrap could only ignore for so long until Evie’s stomach growls grew so loud that they could be heard over the radio between them. Evie’s cheeks flushed and tried to keep her poker face properly in place despite seeing Springtrap’s ears quaver at the sound and seeing his occasional glances out of the corner of his eyes. The silence between them became much too awkward and now even Springtrap was beginning to notice. 

“Fuck it,” he huffed with a choking cough, “find a gas station or some-t-thing. G-g-get something to eat and-d do us-s both some go-o-o-od.”

Evie sheepishly nodded as she checked where the nearest gas station was where she could get some food and could hopefully stock up on fuel for the road. She was lucky to find there was one not far outside of Las Vegas.

“Can we stop in Las Vegas?” she asked, a bit of hope in her voice. 

Like many places, Evie had never been to Las Vegas. But she had heard all the stories about it, seen so many beautiful, entrancing photos, seen movies set in it and it was one of the best places to go to have a good time. That’s when it dawned on her again as her eyes widened in realisation. Springtrap saw the expression on her face change as well as he spoke up anyway.

“Ah yes, one of the biggest and busiest cities in America. Let’s stop there and look around, why don’t we?” Springtrap snarled at her sarcastically. “People can come up and meet the human-animatronic zombified bunny hybrid and the runaway now-murder suspect and gamble with them at one of the damn casinos.”

Evie opened her mouth to retort back but bit her lip to keep from doing so. She made a mental note to stop at a gas station not far out of Las Vegas and to drive straight through Las Vegas without stopping. She reckoned it was another fifteen minutes until they would arrive there as she continued to drive along the road that had started to wind around a few corners out in the countryside. 

“Did you travel often?” suddenly escaped from Evie’s lips before she could stop them.

“..What?”

Evie swallowed hard. "When you were alive, of course.”

Springtrap looked shocked at this question as Evie looked across at him from the corner of her eye. He took a moment to shake off his shock and ponder her question before quietly saying, “...no, I didn’t. Too wrapped up in…” his head jerked sharply to the side, “work.” 

Evie would have raised an eyebrow at the animatronic’s peculiar sounding answer if it didn’t sound similar to her own and she let out a soft chuckle as she tucked a loose strand of brown hair behind her ear.

“Us adults, huh? Life is always about work.”

Springtrap didn’t chuckle or seem amused as he quietly responded, “you have no idea.” 

Evie shut up at that answer. Had something happened in his past? Something he did in the past that had to do with work? Because he didn’t sound like he was about to be very open about it. She tried to imagine what could have happened in his past that he didn’t want to talk about. A death in the family? A work incident? A divorce? Evie could only take so many guesses. 

“How you died, with the springlocks,” Evie started again, seeing the rabbit tense up out of the corner of her eye. “Who would design something so dangerous? If they could easily kill you if not worn properly?” 

To Evie’s surprise, Springtrap let out a choke of what sounded like a laugh. It was deep, rough, distorted and scratchy, but Evie was able to hear a laugh escape his throat despite being out of breath along with the bobbing of his shoulders. She slowed the van down a little as she looked across at him every now and then. 

“Funny enough, this isn’t the first springlock incident I had, although I had barely escaped with my life.”

“What happened?” Evie asked, seeing an opportunity to finally continue a conversation with the distant animatronic. Despite her hatred of him and him being a murderer, she was overall curious about him. 

“Just testing the suits and the spring locks got a little jammed. Got some nasty cuts afterwards.” 

“So what was your job? A mechanic?”

Springtrap hesitated. “Yeah sure, an inventor also.” 

He was very brief in his answer. Too brief, Evie thought. Whenever she asked someone what job they worked they would never stop talking about what they worked, where they worked, who they worked with and every single detail they could possibly provide. Meanwhile, Springtrap provided as much of an answer as a young teenager who had just gotten their first job. It only made Evie more suspicious. 

What shocked Evie more was that Springtrap was the one to speak up before she did. To change the subject.

“So, you and your coworkers,” he said rather awkwardly, reaching up to play with a piece of mouldy fur that was about to rip off his arm. “What brought you to a building that had been abandoned for 7 years?” 

“An unsolved crime,” Evie answered sadly. 

This piqued the animatronic’s interest quicker than anything. His ears pivoted on their sticks as he unconsciously leaned towards Evie until Evie got a fresh whiff of his revolting odor. Evie had noted Springtrap’s change in mood and his sudden interest in this topic. Did he know what crime she was talking about? Did he know something about it? Suspicious, Evie decided to humour the macabre suit.

“Twelve children went missing back in the 80s. None of them have been found since, the only connection they had was to the Fazbear Entertainment company, but they declined that they knew anything. The case went cold, but someone decided to open it back up again,” Evie explained as Springtrap listened more intently than he ever had before. “We thought we could find something at the horror attraction that never took off the ground, some kind of clues to the children’s disappearance. We were going to look back at the old restaurants as well.” 

Springtrap nodded quietly as he seemed to think to himself and lose himself in his own little world. Seeing how Springtrap had acted when she had mentioned and told the missing children case, Evie was sure that he knew something about the case. Maybe he could possibly even help her out with the case if he knew something and told her. 

“Do you know anything? You did die back in ‘93; the last child went missing in ‘87.” 

The bunny only slowly shook his head, barely even mentally with her. He was thinking about something, and Evie didn’t know what it was. He was lying to her. Was it about the case? He definitely knew something about it, and for some reason he didn’t want to tell her. 

“Are you sure you don’t kno--”

“NO!” Springtrap sprung and snapped at her, eyes glowing red. “I died in this goddamn suit and I don’t remember anything before that! I don’t know what happened to those kids, nor do I know anything about your bloody cold case!”

It took everything in Evie’s power to not flinch and continue driving on the straight road while listening to Springtrap’s sudden outburst. Like she had admitted before; Springtrap was unpredictable and could snap at any time. All it took was a mistaken step too far and he was over the edge and ready to destroy or kill something. Of course, Evie had been careful, but not careful enough it seemed. Springtrap seemed to trigger whenever his past was mentioned or at least he sometimes didn’t like talking about it. 

Or maybe it was about the missing children case? Had he had something to do with it? Was he possibly involved in some way? Was he lying to her about not knowing anything? He must’ve when he had mentioned about almost dying in the spring lock suit beforehand anyway. And he said he died around ‘93 or ‘92. This proved that he must have been around the Fazbear company when the murders happened, and possibly knew something about it that he wasn’t telling her. However, Evie decided to drop the subject for now as she finally caught sight of the gas station up ahead.

“You should probably hide yourself in the back until we leave the station,” she advised.

Springtrap looked ready to argue but did realise that Evie had a point in which it was best that he wasn’t to be seen by anyone. He then proceeded to climb out of his seat with the assistance of his new walking stick and limped into the back of the van. Evie held back a sigh of relief at seeing Springtrap finally listen and comply with her. He was stubborn and always wanted to do what he wanted. Of course, he had power over her and he liked that. But at times when she had a point, he was stubborn and refused to acknowledge that she had a point.

With the stubborn walking bunny suit now in the back of the van, Evie pulled the van into the gas station and lined it up along one of the gas pumps. She switched the van off as a thought came to her. She could escape and call for help. She could try to find a way to contact Mark and tell him she’s in trouble. This was her chance to finally escape Springtrap and try to warn Mark. She held back a victorious smile as she took off her seatbelt and opened her car door. Suddenly she froze and looked into the back seat. 

“Do you want anything?” 

“Just be quick,” came Springtrap’s quiet grunt of a reply. 

Evie questioned to herself why she bothered to even ask as she climbed out of the van and started to fill it using one of the gas pumps. She held the pump, listening as it filled up the van while momentarily glancing around her as she tried to convince herself to find someone to help her escape the animatronic bunny that hid inside her van. The gas station was pretty much abandoned apart from her van and she wondered why this could be. It was about midday and no one seemed to be going travelling out of Las Vegas. 

The pump finished filling up Evie’s van and Evie put the pump back in its place as she headed inside the building to pay for the fuel. As she entered, she headed for the food aisles. She took her time, thinking over what she should bring with her. Evie found a couple of cans of baked beans, spaghetti, soups, peaches and other foods. She held them in her arms as she struggled to get some water for the road as well. Finally she turned to go up to the counter to pay and paused. 

She struggled to hold everything in her arms and it felt wrong. She felt like she was stealing although her wallet was still in her side bag at her hip. She felt like a child that had ran away from their parents - she felt like a criminal. And it made her feel awful. But she willed herself to push forward, Evie felt hope pull on her heart as she started her way towards the counter, taking a deep breath like a shy child about to confess to their parents that they had accidentally shattered their favourite vase. 

A man in his late teenage years stood behind the counter who obviously hadn’t noticed her yet as he was looking away from her, texting on his phone like he didn’t have any customers to offer any help to. Evie felt her stomach churn. He was a young man, who looked far too young to deal with something like a psychotic murdering bunny in the back of her van. When she thought about it, no one should deal with this sort of scenario. She immediately felt guilty. But she also felt a tinge of hope as she approached the counter, ready to spill out her problem and plead for help. However, she felt herself stop in her tracks. 

Thinking back to Springtrap’s reaction to her explaining the missing children case that she had been investigating, Evie knew that Springtrap knew something about that case. Or at least he had been alive and around when the disappearances were happening. He was keeping quiet about it - why? She had to find out. Evie wasn’t sure how she was going to, but if she escaped Springtrap she would never find out. If she gained his trust, she would eventually find out and easily find a way to escape afterwards. Running away wasn’t right. It didn’t feel right to Evie either. She was throwing away her opportunity to solve the missing kids case. If she tossed away this opportunity, no families would find peace in knowing what had happened to their child. They would never know. Evie’s heart bled at the thought.

Evie stood where she was, watching as the young man turned his phone off and started to slide it back into his jean pocket like he had known what he did was sneaky and wrong. He was her last chance while Springtrap remained hidden in the van and oblivious to what she was tempted to do. 

A minute goes past and Evie lets out a shaky breath and she stumbles back. She watches as the young man’s concerned eyes found her frightened ones; oblivious to the horrors that she was going through. 

“Uh, miss? Are you alright?”

No. She wasn’t alright. But she couldn’t dump her problems on this young man and expect him to do anything. If Springtrap found out, he would kill this young man and most likely her too. It wasn’t worth the risk of other people’s lives. She had to keep Springtrap hidden, they had to keep running, she had to keep other people safe from him, including Mark. She had to find out the truth.

Evie blinked. “Um, yes. I’m fine, sorry.” 

The female investigator reached the counter, placing her canned food and drinks on it and silently watching the man scan each item and eventually give her a price of money to pay. Evie took out her wallet and paid with her card. That was another matter she would have to worry about eventually - her money. How long could she go with Springtrap on the amount of money she was sitting on? Hopefully enough, she prayed. When the man asked her her pump number, she answered quietly. She kept her mouth shut about Springtrap, even when her eyes stung. 

Evie left the gas station building through the sliding doors, hearing them slam shut together behind her. She felt numb. That was her chance to escape and she let it slip through her fingers just like that. A part of Evie hated and cursed herself for being so cowardly and not trying to find help and escaping. However, another part of her was hopeful that she could have a way of finding out what happened to those missing children. She could possibly solve the missing children case. 

Evie took her time as she walked back to the van. She quietly opened the door and climbed in. She didn’t start the engine of the van right away, wanting to take a moment to process what she had just done. She had thrown away her chance at freedom, for the chance to gain Springtrap’s trust and possibly find out what happened to the missing children back in the ‘80s. Was it a wise choice? Most likely not. But now, it was too late to throw it away. Evie had to keep going. 

A rustling in the back seat of the van brought Evie out of her thoughts as she looked at the back seat through her rear mirror. She could see dead, grey eyes looking right at her from one of the seats in the back of the van. Springtrap said nothing, but only watched her. Evie remembered the first time when she met Springtrap; how he watched her like prey and didn’t speak a word to her. In a way, she still felt like prey to him despite him being human beneath his macabre and disintegrating mask. 

Evie didn’t bring up anymore conversation with the broken-down bunny as she started the van, pulled out of the gas station and drove off towards Las Vegas; where she knew she was only going to pass through. 

======

“There’s four bodies, one is still alive.” 

Heart frantically beating in his chest, Mark felt his eyebrows furrow at the number of bodies. Evie had told him she was with four other coworkers. There were five investigators at the scene, including her. His palms were sweating as he inwardly fought himself to keep professional while he watched bodies being pulled out on stretchers, covered in thin white sheets. His heart squeezed tightly as tears pricked at his eyes. Where is Evie? 

In the corner of his eye, Mark sees his partner Jack approach him, concern and sadness painted across his features. He reached out to touch his shoulder, at which Mark jerked away from. He could barely think straight, the panic running like adrenaline in his veins. 

“Mark--”

“Where is she? Where’s Evie?” Mark heard his voice crack. 

Jack stood still, looking reluctant to say it. He was scared as to how Mark was going to react as he had never seen his partner look so scared, so upset and so off guard. He hated seeing one of his best friends like this and he didn’t want to make it worse by telling him. However, as a detective, Jack knew all-too-well that it was his job to tell the relative what had happened to their loved one. He just never expected to have to tell his partner the bad news. 

“There was no female body among them. Evie’s gone missing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Evie comes to a difficult decision, but did she make the right choice? I've actually been itching to write more and publish more despite being quite busy. I've heard so many lovely and supportive comments from you beautiful ones and I'm so happy and grateful for them! And keep them coming! I would be nothing without them and they really do keep me motivated and interested in this story. And Evie's husband, Mark's POV has been introduced! Not much, I know, but we'll see more of him in the future. However, the true main story is Springtrap and Evie, but it is good to see the crime from another angle. As much as I love my crime shows, I'm not entirely knowledgeable of how the police works and gets things done, so please don't be too harsh. Anyway, keep those kudos coming and definitely those awesome comments!  
> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

“I know what you tried to do.”

Evie froze midway with a spoon of peaches hovering in the air, inches away from her open mouth. She remained like that as her gaze switched over to the rotting corpse sitting next to her, watching her with a concentrated deadly silver gaze. As usual, Springtrap’s face was impassive, apart from the deteriorating grin stitched into his mask which always sent chills down Evie’s spine. It always seemed like the bunny was grinning but also emotionless at the same time. It baffled Evie. 

They had driven for another 20 minutes before Springtrap finally let Evie have a break from driving to have a toilet break and eat something. Evie chose a can of peaches, finding herself craving sweetness instead of beans or beef. She had always been a bit of a sweet tooth anyway, and she felt like it would comfort her after all that has happened. 

Evie stopped on the side of the road, slid the van door open and sat on the edge of the van with both of her legs dangling over the edge with a can of peaches in her lap. Surprisingly, Springtrap joined her. She expected Springtrap to grumble and hide away in the darkness of the van like a vampire that was scared of the sun, but instead he sat next to her with his legs hanging over the edge with his walking-stick placed next to him. They had sat there in silence, looking out at the mountains and dry landscape before them while Evie quietly ate her canned peaches and she had frozen upon hearing Springtrap finally speak up. 

Confused as to what Springtrap meant, Evie only shrugged and put her spoonful of peaches into her mouth and chewed, tasting their sweetness and savouring the juicy flavour. After so many hours without food or dinner from the other night, Evie found herself feeling like a parched man in the desert that had just taken his first sip of water in days. 

However, the moment of sweetness went sour when Evie saw Springtrap lean closer out of her peripheral vision until his disgusting grin was level with her ear. 

“You were tempted to tell someone about me and escape,” Springtrap whispered hoarsely. 

Evie’s heart plummeted to her stomach. She suddenly felt sick, but she forced herself to swallow the peaches. She didn’t feel like eating anymore. Was it so obvious? Evie wanted to slap herself for thinking that Springtrap was so stupid. Yes, she did try to escape and tell someone, but she had decided to stay with him. He didn’t trust her yet, and for now that was fine. Before she could speak up, Springtrap continued. 

“But you didn’t,” he remarked more to himself than to her. “But now I wonder, is it really all for Mark, or someone else?” 

Evie’s mouth went dry. “Wh-what do you mean?” 

Springtrap suddenly got much closer to her, his suit snapping with his abrupt movement and Evie jumped and almost dropped her can of peaches as he invaded her personal space. The rotting bunny was suddenly in her face and Evie could see every little detail on his macabre face. She held back a gag as his stench filled her nostrils. 

"I'm not that stupid, girl! You would try to get into contact with your sweetheart whenever y-y-you had the chance and-d try to es-s-s-scape!" Springtrap snarled before starting to choke up. He made sure to lean back away from Evie as he coughed away from her and got his breath back. Quieter, he continued, "but something stopped you. Something that outweighs Mar-r-rk and makes you come b-ack to me." 

Evie resisted the urge to squirm underneath the animatronic’s heavy gaze as he unraveled her. His eyes suddenly brightened a little. "Something that you are much too curious to find out."

"Please..." Evie felt her eyes burn as Springtrap continued on.

"You want to know if I have anything to do with those murders."

Evie was silent. She swallowed hard and felt her head tip forward a little as she looked down at the peaches in the can. Most of what was inside the can was just juice anyway and there were only a few leftover peaches floating in the can. 

"Am I right?" Springtrap growled at her. 

"...Yes."

He laughed, his gruff voice glitching. Evie shivered as she heard it. 

"I see we have much more in common than you think. We would both die for our work. I died in this suit. And you would risk your life to solve the murder of twelve innocent little children who were forgotten about."

She didn't like the way he talked about the children. He spoke ill of them like he was that had killed them, or just hated them in general. She hated how right he was, about how she was risking her life to gain a murderer’s trust just to do her work and solve the case. But she just didn’t want to accept that she had something in common with a murderer inside a rotting animatronic bunny suit. 

"Shut up,” was all she could hoarsely say, hating how Springtrap had power over her and how his mask grinned down at her. 

Springtrap chuffed at her, leaning close once more. Evie attempted to move backwards this time, but she gasped as Springtrap’s cold, rotting talon wrapped around her wrist and held her stationary. There was a popping that came from his neck as he uncomfortably bent it to be at eye level with her. This had been the second time that both of their faces had come inches apart, looking into each other’s eyes. Evie’s sky blue eyes looking into Springtrap’s metallic silver ones. 

"Well let me ask you a question, g-g-girl," he growled as she clenched her teeth at the name. "Is your work truly to die for?" 

Evie opened her mouth to quarrel but found herself mute. His question had her stumped, and she hated it. Springtrap could kill her anytime he wanted. She had no upper hand here. If he killed her, she would never see Mark again. She was putting her life on the line to save children who were already dead. Evie found herself unable to answer Springtrap’s question.

Seeing that the female investigator had no answer to give him, Springtrap took that as his cue to leave her alone. He got his walking-stick, stood up with a wailing creak of his suit and went around the van to climb inside the passenger seat - leaving Evie sitting in the back of the van to ponder his words.   
That’s when it dawned on Evie as she lifted her head a little. He knew why she stayed here with him: the murder case. 

And yet, he didn't deny that he knew something about it. 

======

Springtrap was tired. He was always tired and he wasn’t sure as to why. Perhaps it was a side effect to immortality after returning to life after so many years. One thing he did despise as a workaholic was being tired. When he was alive and well, he was used to working very late at night and getting up incredibly early in the morning. He was both a night owl and early bird. He always loved to work - it took his mind off things. 

But now without any work to do and sitting in a van for hours without end, Springtrap could only think or rest. He found that sleeping was his only escape from thinking. He didn’t feel any pain there, he didn’t feel any emotions, he didn’t feel anything. 

Ever since he and the woman had their “chat” (he hadn’t asked her for her name yet), she had kept oddly quiet for the past couple miles. They had driven with only a few toilet breaks for her until the sun finally disappeared behind the mountains and night started to descend. She acted like a corpse hadn’t been sitting next to her, keeping her eyes lazily trained on the open road and overall looking exhausted. She must’ve gotten used to his presence and didn’t seem to care anymore. Springtrap felt the urge to tell her to pull over so she could rest for the night and so could he and altogether avoid running the van off the road. 

The longer he had been revived in this suit, the more he got situated with the pain and learned to live with it. He was a little confused himself with the power this animatronic body had while his dead corpse had none. There were times when his body felt like an anchor, but other times when this body just felt like a suit of armour - which it was, nothing could hurt him at least to an extent. 

Springtrap recalled the Fazbear gang, which had once been possessed by the souls of those he killed. Dead children had been stuffed into them, but the animatronics didn’t have the strength of mere children. They had the strength of metallic robots like him, but nothing could hurt them. The children wore armour. So did he. Yet he still felt pain while they did not when he recalled tearing them to pieces. Why did he still feel the pain of his corpse? He still felt weak. Then it clicked with him. He killed the children, then he stuffed them into the suits. He died in this springlock suit, so his soul remnant must be linked to both what remains of his body in his last few moments alive in the suit and the suit itself. 

It did make a bit of sense to him, but with all this thinking it made him feel tired. He was angry because how often he was tired. He was like a vampire that had been woken from its slumber after centuries, but still slept in the day. 

Springtrap felt his crooked eyelids grow heavy as he looked further out into the distance above the road, looking out into the dark night and at nothing he could really see in general. There was nothing out here anyway, just desert and mountains. There were no other vehicles that had passed them at this time of night either - no one wanting to travel through the desert when it was dark. The van’s headlights illuminated the road ahead of them. 

The bunny kept watching as the road kept coming towards them tiredly until he saw something standing in the middle of the road as they drove towards it, making his eyelids spring back up and his eyes widen in surprise. He barely even had time to see and react to what was standing on the road before them. 

It was Freddy Fazbear himself, but his suit was a darkened purple. His glowing white eye sockets blinded Springtrap as the big round bear reached out a large hand outstretched towards him, its mouth gaping open, almost angry. 

Out of pure instinct, Springtrap reached over and took a hold of the steering wheel, spinning it away from Freddy Fazbear and watching as he drove the van straight off the highway and towards the desert. He felt the van jump as he and the woman were tossed around. She was so caught off guard by Springtrap’s sudden action that she screamed and immediately slammed on the brakes of the van, feeling as it swerved in the sand and squealed and slid to an abrupt stop. 

Panting and shallow sharp breaths could be heard from both of them as they sat back in their seats and caught their breaths. They both tried to register what happened, Evie more so. They took a moment to swallow what had happened, before the woman looked at Springtrap, looking fully awake and angry as she turned in her car seat towards him with a glare. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! We could’ve gotten killed!” she exploded at him and Springtrap gave her a look. “I could’ve gotten killed,” she corrected quickly. 

The woman’s gasping breaths filled the van as unlike Springtrap, he struggled to breath in general. His entire body shook with coughs and splutters as his insides squeezed and choked. He took his time until he was properly able to speak up and hopefully give her a good reason why he drove the van off the road. 

“I saw something,” was all he said. 

He turned to look over his shoulder through the rear window of the van in case to check if anything had followed them. His movements were of paranoia. And the woman could easily point out that something he had “seen” on the road must’ve startled him or scared him. She had found herself drifting off but she was positive that she hadn’t seen anything on the road. However, she was still angry at how he took control of the van and rolled them off the road so suddenly and she still seemed to be trying to calm herself down from the fright. 

“Saw what?” she asked, baffled. 

Springtrap said nothing, still looking behind them as if something were to suddenly pounce onto the van from behind and he would see it. 

“There is nothing out here! What could you have possibly seen on the road at this hour?” the woman cried, losing her patience already due to her lack of sleep. 

Springtrap snapped his head back to glare at her. “And what could you have seen?! You were falling asleep at the bloody wheel!” 

“I wouldn’t fall asleep at the wheel if you would actually let me rest!!” she shouted back. 

The both of them went quiet. They both each listened to Springtrap’s shallow rhythmic breaths as they both stared at each other, waiting for the other to say something else or continue the argument. Neither of them did. Springtrap felt his tiredness settling back in again as he blinked a couple of times to keep himself awake. He could tell that the female was tired too after driving all day and night. He looked away from her, back out his car window at the pitch blackness that was outside the van, waiting for them. 

Finally she sighed, “we’re both tired. How about we stop somewhere for the night? Please?” 

For once, Springtrap didn’t hesitate to agree as he silently nodded his head, still looking away from her. He was too tired to continue this pointless argument. He just wanted to rest somewhere that wasn’t inside a van. He wanted to lie down and finally rest his heavy mechanical body. He didn’t care where, as long as it wasn’t in this damn van.

======

They had only driven for 10 minutes when the woman finally pulled the van over and switched off the engine. Springtrap almost had fallen asleep by then until he heard her open the door and he sprung back up, fully awake and alert. He watched quietly as she climbed out of the van with a wince, shut her door and started making her way around and walking through the desert. His eyes followed her until she finally turned to check if he was following. 

When she saw that he wasn’t, she called out to him, “you coming?” 

Springtrap only grumbled, grabbing his rusty pole of a walking stick and started to climb out of the van with a slight stumble and he let out a groan at the slight weight he put on his loose leg. He leaned on his walking stick as he limped after her. 

He was shocked to see a worn down house that looked to be abandoned. It did look very similar to a farmhouse that had long rusted after so many years. There were a few cracked and broken windows, an overgrown lawn outside surrounding the farm house and the house looked overall completely empty of both people and furniture inside. Springtrap felt a little unsure of sleeping here was even safe but with feeling as exhausted as he was, he couldn’t really even care at this point. He stumbled after the woman as she stopped at the front doors to the old farmhouse. 

She had stopped because the two front doors were chained with a padlock, and she was at a loss of what to do as she glanced up at him sheepishly. 

Without a word, Springtrap brought his metal fist down on the padlock, shattering and breaking it away from the chains and watching it drop into the sea of grass beneath them. There was a rattling as the chains slithered away from the door handles and fell too. Springtrap only watched, his tiredness setting in and wanting nothing more than to rest. 

However, the female snapped her head up to look at Springtrap, amazement written across her face as she stared and seemed to try to find her words. It was anti-climatic however, as all she managed to say was, “oh, thanks.” Springtrap only grunted in reply as he pushed the doors open with a screech and moved inside. 

The inside of the farmhouse was empty but caked in dust. Not one piece of furniture was spotted in the large room and there was a shattered staircase that led to upstairs. There were however, bails of hay that had been stacked in a few corners of the room, and Springtrap lazily sat down in one of the bails of hay, not caring of what was in it as he placed his walking-stick down by his side. He did however, hear a squeak as he settled down and it didn’t sound like his suit. With movements that weren’t his own, his arm snapped up and his metallic claws caught the body of a flying rat that appeared to have tried jumping out of the hay bail beneath him. 

The grey rodent squirmed and writhed in his grasp, trying to break free of his mouldy claws and Springtrap found himself hypnotized with how the rat tried to break free. He also found himself shocked with how quick and instantly he had caught the rat. The rat was quite large for its kind, taking up his entire palm. Its fur was a dark grey but had bits of rubbish and fleas still tangled in its fur. 

As Springtrap’s gaze broke away from the rat, he soon realised that the woman was also present and had also watched the stunt he had done. She had that stunned look on her face for the second time in five minutes and Springtrap found his claw loosening around the rat’s body. He finally let the rat go and watched it scatter away from him, finding a nearby hole in the wall to crawl into to escape. 

His exhaustion taking control, Springtrap lay back in the hay bail and laid his head back, shutting his eyes. He let out a choke of a sigh as he finally relaxed for what felt like forever for him, but his relaxation was short lived when he heard the woman start to walk away. If he had the strength and wasn’t so exhausted, he would’ve snapped his head up and forced her to tell him where she was off to. However, upon remembering their previous conversation and that she had no strong-enough reason to leave him, Springtrap was confident that she would not run away. Springtrap managed to convince himself that the woman had gone to have another toilet break outside and he let his rusty eyelids fall closed.

Unfortunately, Springtrap’s eyelids cracked back open upon hearing the woman return with a can of beans in one hand and a metal spoon in the other. His sleep disturbed, Springtrap grumbled quietly in agitation, quiet enough for the woman not to hear as she sat down in a hay bail across from him with another wince and folded her legs in a criss-cross manner. She then proceeded to try to open her can, filling the empty farmhouse with tapping noises that started to heightened Springtrap’s irritation.

After a few minutes of useless taping and getting nowhere, Springtrap quickly sprung upwards despite the stabbing pain in his back, snatched the can from her and used his metallic digits to rip into the sealed lid of the can and pry it open with ease before handing it back to her. Once again, the woman looked at him, amazed. 

Springtrap growled as he sat back, already wanting to vomit at the look on her face. It was the same face that reminded him of a child. One of the many thousands of children who had come to Fazbear’s and looked up at his inventions in awe - oblivious to the fact that they were hiding small human carcasses inside of them. He hated how children were, how happy and innocent they were, how annoying they were. It was still a baffling mystery to him now as to how he helped give birth to three children of his own. 

To Springtrap’s surprise, the woman must’ve read into how exhausted and pissed off she was and said nothing. She just began to quietly eat her canned beans across from him, spooning them into her mouth and chewing silently while avoiding his gaze. 

The resurrected corpse was especially tired, but he somewhat found the woman’s movement intriguing. How she quietly ate across from him, keeping her distance, and making sure she was quiet so he could fall asleep without knowing she was there. She had offered to get him something at the gas station when they were there (even though she was planning to escape), hell, she had even brought him back a walking stick when she knew she couldn’t escape. For a hostage, she was being too kind to her captor. And even worse, Springtrap didn’t even know how to feel about it. 

Suddenly, Springtrap could no longer keep his mouth shut. “When I woke up this morning, you were talking in your sleep.” 

She froze mid mouthful. Her gaze didn’t meet his. 

“Do you have nightmares often?” Springtrap questioned, finding himself more intrigued because of the woman’s reaction. 

The woman slowly put her spoonful back into the can as she placed it on the ground in front of her and folded her hands in her lap. She sniffed as she dared to glance up at him with a sad look in her eye. Springtrap held her stare from across from her, even going to sit up in the hay bail with one metallic leg stretched out in front of him and the other pulled up to his chest to which he placed a shredded hand on his broken knee. His ears perked up in interest. 

She swallowed hard. “Every now and then. Why do you care?” 

Springtrap was thankful for his mask covering his look of shock. He was taken aback that even how naïve and kind this girl was, she did have her moments when she grew a backbone and even became defensive. This was one of those moments. He wondered what she was hiding. They both were hiding something from each other of course. He was too tired to argue, but an idea quickly came to his mind and let his ears fall back down over his face.

“I just used to have them is all. Still do.” He was facing away from her.

That did it. The woman’s interest peaked as she looked up from her depressing can of beans in front of her and turned her full attention onto him. “What about?”

“My family.” He cringed at the truthfulness. 

The woman remained quiet, but Springtrap could already picture the cogs and gears turning in her head. She was wondering what to say, what to ask, if she should even say anything at all. She saw this as her chance to finally get answers, especially to her little missing children case that he wouldn’t indulge her in. 

“I have nightmares about someone who was important to me” she quietly whispered, avoiding his glassy gaze.

Springtrap rose a brow from under his mask. She didn’t see it of course. “Was?” 

She hesitated. “It doesn’t matter. They’re gone now. Maybe that’s how it was meant to be.” 

Springtrap frowned. So someone special to her died? He wondered who it was. A husband, a friend, a parent? This was the first time Springtrap had seen her like this, and he was irritated in not knowing how to feel about it. He only shuffled awkwardly with a few squeaks and groans coming from his suit. He found himself uncomfortable when seeing her like this. 

He glanced down at his broken machine body, and even took notice of the walking stick she had given him. She didn’t have to think of him and get him something to help ease his movements but she did. In a way, she reminded him of his daughter Elizabeth. She was always being nice to everyone around him, including those who were mean. She always saw the best in everyone, including himself. 

The animatronic bunny let out a croak of a sigh. “Probably is.” 

The woman stole a peaking glance at him out of the corner of his eye and gave him the smallest of hints of a sad smile. She looked to be on the verge of tears, remembering something she didn’t want to. For once, Springtrap was glad he had his mask on and stuck to his head forever. 

“I’m Evie by the way.” 

For just a second, Springtrap felt the urge to give his true name to her but stopped himself before he could do so. He just let out a grunt of a reply and laid back in the hay bail and let his eyelids fall shut. He heard the woman go back to eating her canned beans as she let him fall to sleep. 

Springtrap wasn't sure why, but he felt oddly comforted and at ease at knowing the woman, Evie, was still in the room. He knew because he could hear a couple of clinks and taps of the tin can every now and then. She was like a nightlight in a pitch black room and he was like a child who was comforted by it and could fall asleep peacefully to it. 

However, Springtrap decided to not question it anymore and let himself drift off to sleep to the presence of the woman named Evie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ayyyeee, I uploaded in under a week! (Bet you weren't expecting that!) An theorists, we don't know if Afton had two kids or three, but because this is MY story, I'm making it three kids. So we have a little insight into Springtrap's backstory, nothing too shocking. And we have some character development I hope and some good talks. I'm starting to love how their relationship is turning out, hopefully its not too fast, and I hope you guys are enjoying it too. I wanted to upload earlier because I may not next week and it'll take some time to get writing, and I am not rushing myself. I'm getting my wisdom teeth taken out so I've already awarded myself and you guys! I wanted to thank those who are leaving kudos and those who are leaving comments like sharkyskadi and CorruptedNightshade! (Big thanks guys for your thoughts and offers to help out!) Hopefully I'll survive the surgery and be on my feet quickly. I will also be starting some school assessments, so, sorry but work is more important and I need to get those out of the way. Anyway, keep leaving comments and kudos for me!   
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello and welcome! I'd likely to quickly say that this is a story of fiction created by me and me only, and it is only written to help improve my writing and for the pure fun of it. I do not own Five Nights at Freddy’s or Springtrap/William Afton or any of the Five Nights at Freddy’s characters. I only own my own original characters created by me and the story itself. This story will contain: strong language, gore, blood, mental illness, and mature scenes. So, if you are easily triggered by any warnings listed, please know that you have been warned and read on your own accord. P.S my number of how many children Afton killed is not accurate (like the rest of this story's timeline) but that's the number I'm sticking with!
> 
> Thank you!


End file.
